A Glass Shoe
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)
1. Chapter 1

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **01**

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Italia, there lived the ninth king, King Timoteo. He ruled Italia well; subjects and others of the higher court loved him equally. His five children adored him, they all held aspects of their father and shone in their individual studies.

King Timoteo's eldest son, Prince Enrico, while the original heir to the throne, was far too ill to succeed his father. Instead, the prince followed his passion for medicine and attempted to heal others, and him in the process. Prince Enrico became known for his healing abilities and gentle demeanor.

Prince Enrico's twin, Prince Renato, was then announced to be the King's tenth successor. He was famous for his flexible hunting skills and curly sideburns. All the fair maidens and gentlemen were infatuated with their future king, for they have heard far and wide of his powerful leadership and lightning quick skills. Yet to the enemies of Italia, Prince Renato was known as the Greatest Hitman of the World, his abilities unparalleled in all kingdoms.

King Timoteo's third son, Prince Federico, was the most patient and peaceful of the five. Like his eldest sibling, Prince Federico focused more on the academics and education, choosing to be a scholar. At even a young age, his brilliance has led his father and his fellow brothers well.

Prince Massimo, the fourth son, followed more into Prince Renato's footsteps. That being he too enjoyed the physical aspects of his position. Prince Massimo trained day and night with the knights and soldiers, even leading his own platoon of fighters to defend the kingdom.

And the youngest, Prince Xanxus, was a well-known hunter with his bow and arrow. The kingdom knew him and his entourage of close bodyguards as Varia, for they aimed to serve the King as protection. Unlike his other brothers, however, Prince Xanxus craved the throne but knew his brother would serve the kingdom to his best abilities.

King Timoteo loved each of his children equally, when his wife died during an attack from an enemy kingdom, King Timoteo understood that more than ever, his children needed him, and he would do all that he can to be there for them.

After all, Timoteo may be a king, but he was a father first. Father to his five children, but also father to all those in his kingdom.

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Nippon, there lived the first king, King Giotto. Giotto was kind and loved by all, for the kingdom was very small, but the spirits of the villagers were strong. King Giotto did not consider himself a king; he believed he was as equal as the farmer or locksmith, as the women who had become housewives, as the children who hopped along the dirt path roads.

King Giotto had one son, his heir to the throne, but to the King, the babe was more than his successor. Prince Tsunayoshi, as the Queen had wished to name the baby in her last moments before succumbing to the difficulties of the childbirth, was a piece of the king's deceased love. Prince Tsunayoshi was a happy babe, unaware of the treachery of the world and lived blissfully in the gentle kingdom. For the happiness of the king reflected upon the kingdom; each villager took pride in their king and prince.

It was when Prince Tsunayoshi turned three that disaster struck the joyful kingdom.

Word had spread of Nippon's growing power and its bright king, thus war brewed. The Estraneo Kingdom feared Nippon, for King Giotto's spies had discovered Estraneo's deepest and darkest secrets: experimenting on stolen children from each kingdom.

If King Giotto were to bring up this information to the King's Table, the Estraneo Kingdom would be taken over and the ruling family possibly killed even for their actions.

The Kingdom of Nippon was slaughtered, yet the children were saved for further experimentations. Those who managed to escape were separated from their families as they hid in the safety of other kingdoms.

Once more, word had spread, this time of Nippon's demise. King Timoteo of Italia, who considered King Giotto as a younger brother of sorts, was appalled and immediately launched an attack on the Estraneo. The Estraneo Kingdom was immediately captured, their ruling family and those involved with the experiments executed. The land of the previous Estraneo Kingdom was then considered Italia territory, and King Timoteo sent his best diplomats, and later his sons, to restore and lead Estraneo and Nippon under the name of Giotto and his family, Vongola. Those who once lived in Nippon returned to rebuilding Kingdom of Vongola.

Prince Tsunayoshi was thought to have perished alongside his father during the war. Though greatly loved, the villagers had soon forgotten what the young prince looked like; after all, he was a mere babe during the time. There were no pictures of the prince to circulate, for he never had the opportunity to pose for his portraits before the kingdom was attacked. Portraits and statues of King Giotto decorated the new Vongola Kingdom, his kindness and love will never be forgotten.

However, little did the villagers and other kingdoms know, King Giotto was very crafty and had ensured his son's, and heir to the throne, survival.

As the war between Estraneo and Nippon raged, King Giotto sent his most trusted advisor on a secret mission.

"But King, I cannot do this! Please, do not demand of me so!" Begged Iemitsu. He gently pushed the sleeping prince back into his king's arms.

King Giotto held Prince Tsunayoshi close to his heart with one arm, and the other gripped his advisor's shoulders. "You must, Iemitsu. You are the only one I can trust with him…" he smiled down at the babe snoring away, "I know you and Nana-san have been trying for years for child, but please, take Tsunayoshi far away from here and treat him as your own!"

The kind king looked deeply into his advisor's eyes, and pleaded desperately, "Do you not understand, my time here is already limited, but he, Tsunayoshi— he is hope. He will be the savior of the kingdom, my rightful heir no matter of the Estraneo's actions!"

"My king—but who will protect you then!" protested Iemitsu. While he understood the responsibility and trust the king was putting on his shoulders, he could not bear to leave his king alone.

King Giotto smiled softly, "Do you doubt the power of your country?" His brown eyes flickered a sunset hue, and a warm flame lit upon his forehead.

The sound of thousands of horses shook the castle—the Estraneo has breached the castle!

King Giotto laid one last kiss on his son's forehead. Taking off the chain on his neck, the king placed the necklace on the prince, the large ring shined in the moonlight.

"When the time is right, bring him back, bring him back to his rightful throne, for this necklace is all he needs for his birthright… The ring of the Vongola family, royalty to the Kingdom of Nippon," King Giotto whispered solemnly.

Iemitsu could only nod, for he had been stunned and honored to witness this rite.

"Take him, take him and GO!"

King Giotto died that night, and Iemitsu, Nana, and the young prince escaped to the gates of Italia.

"Who's there!" cried the guard. The sun has set hours ago and the moon and stars twinkled into the stormy night. The guards of Italia knew their kingdom was very much defenseless at the moment with many of its soldiers and knights supporting Nippon.

"Sa-Sawada Iemitsu with my wife and son, I am the late King—" Ietmitsu choked, "The late King Giotto of Nippon's most trusted advisor."

* * *

and that's all for now folks! I didn't edit anything and I just wanted to write this all out while I can. The original plan was a oneshot, but I was thinking since it's summer, let's see how much I'm willing to write! (yikes not a lot) Anyways, this is a bit of a modern and medieval twist on Cinderella with my favorite KHR pairing aka Tsuna and Reborn. This is definitely AU so have fun if you decide to stay and read :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (R27)

* * *

 **02**

Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up to be a just as a happy boy as he was a babe. His honey brown eyes glowed with happiness; they were always shaped in little crescent moons, smiling along with his laughter.

Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up to be a simple boy who found joy in the simple pleasures. His father worked at the castle sometimes, so their small family lived on the edges of the capitol. Just close enough his mama said, and just far enough his papa would joke.

Though not in the bustling capitol of Italia, Tsuna never felt alone and lived peacefully with his mama, papa, and barnyard animal friends.

When his papa went to the castle, he would always bring back textbooks and taught Tsuna how to read and write in the native tongue of the Kingdom, Italian. His favorite part was when his papa would tuck him in at night and teach him the language of their mother country, Nihongo.

Papa would tell him tales of the first and last King Giotto, and how he ruled not as a superior, rather as a friend.

"You see, Tsuna, King Giotto was the kindest king in all the lands. While hunting was a rite of passage for most kings, King Giotto never killed an innocent animal…"

Apparently papa was really important to Nippon, which was how the Sawada family was able to easily join Italia, but Tsuna didn't really know what exactly papa did back then nor now.

But Tsuna was happy in his own version of a kingdom; the strong trees served as protection, the lush grass as camouflage, and his wayward animal friends as royal duchesses and dukes of the Barnyard Familigia.

Sometimes, visitors from the castle would come to speak to papa, those were easily Tsuna's most fun moments.

"Enrico-sama, you came to visit again!" Tsuna squealed as he skipped around the visitor.

The older teen chuckled and beamed back at the younger teen, "My, have you grown again since I last saw you, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna straightened up and huffed his chest out, "I am a growing teenager aren't I?"

Enrico loved visiting the Sawada family, they had always welcomed him with such kindness and open arms. Although the young boy did not know Enrico was a prince, he knew that Enrico had to do something with the castle as his entourage always consisted of knights of the royal guard. Enrico basked in the normalcy as much as he could; Tsuna treated him as an equal despite the three-year age gap.

At sixteen years old, Enrico was a budding healer and tended to the animals on the Sawada farm for experience. Iemitsu, who served as King Timoteo's Foreign Policy Advisor, invited the prince over when one his cows had gotten ill. The cow turned out to be pregnant, and Enrico continued to visit to check on the cow but slowly became considered part of the Sawada family as well.

Enrico was not the only prince to visit the Sawada family; oddly enough almost each of them had made their way to the small farmhouse on the edge of the city. And each time, the endearing family wedged themselves more and more into the princes' hearts, so much so that the princes too considered the Sawadas as their family.

* * *

Tsuna pouted at his daytime teacher, "You just missed our family healer, Federico-sensei."

His teacher, the third prince, grinned at the thirteen year old boy. "That's okay Tsu-kun, as long as I get to see you, right? Also, cut the sensei, I'm only two years older than you!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, his sensei always tried to defend his age. It was a game of sorts between them, Tsuna would make fun of Federico's age, and in return, Federico would make Tsuna read even more chapters. Although not quite a punishment, the two teens enjoyed spending more time together.

* * *

The familiar galloping and neighing sound of a horse echoed outside, and Tsuna jumped up in excitement—the ladle he was holding to help his mother cook splashed into the soup.

"I'll go check who it is, mama!"

Massimo was one of the few people to visit the Sawada family on a carriage; he always brought the family trinkets and goods from his adventures.

Tsuna heard him before he saw him—"Woah there Maximus, calm down!" The beautiful stallion neighed in excitement; his second favorite human boy was here! Sometimes Tsuna wondered if Maximus was more dog than horse, but he loved the horse nonetheless. In fact, Tsuna loved all animals, and the returned his affection just as equally.

"Massimo-sama, you're back!" Tsuna cried before hugging the loving horse. He glanced up from the dark hair of the horse to smile at the older teen.

Massimo's war torn eyes soften at the sight of the young boy, "One day, Yoshi, Maximus and I will show you a world of peace, so wait for us, okay?" Despite the seriousness, Tsuna giggled and nodded in response, he would always be there for his friends.

"Shall we play another game of chess? I brought you the most interesting board from the Namimori Kingdom, all the pieces are of the animal kingdom!" Massimo hopped off his horse and gestured to his guards to open up the carriage.

"You know," Tsuna boasted, "My strategic skills have greatly increased while you were away. I beat papa several times!"

* * *

And some days, even Xanxus would visit the farmhouse to see his favorite fluffy brunette.

"Come here small trash," Xanxus ordered. Obediently, Tsuna trotted over to his friend. Though they were the same age, Xanxus knew so much of the forest that Tsuna always felt young next to him.

"You see how it has a three leaf pattern?"

Tsuna nodded as he inspected the rest of the tree the leaves had come from. He sniffed the air… he couldn't put his finger on it, but the wood smelled familiar.

"That's almond you're smelling there. You want to stay away from plants like this, they could be toxic," noted Xanxus as he too scanned up and down the tree. "Let's move on to making traps, small trash."

"Okay, Xanxus-sama!"

* * *

Once upon a time, Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up to be a happy boy; he did not know of tragedy firsthand. He did not know who he truly was. He did not know a lot of things.

But, he did know that his family, farmhouse, and all his friends meant the world to him—they were the world to him.

His days were filled with helping mama with chores, reading dusty old history tomes with papa, helping Enrico care for the animals, studying math and Italian with Federico, training with Massimo, and learning the ways of the forest with Xanxus. There was never a day he was bored, for the animals kept him company. Though the animals never responded, Federico told him that they understand very well the language of kindness, something that apparently Tsuna was very skilled in.

Once upon a time, Sawada Nana fell ill, and Tsuna was never the same. Each day, Nana fell weaker and weaker. Enrico had no cure, and no amount of love and praying could save her.

And so, Tsuna learned how to complete the household chores and cook while his mama lay in bed, inching closer and closer to deeper and longer sleeps. He would tuck his mama in and recite the tales his mama once shared with him, in the language of her motherland, Nihongo.

As the moon and sun cycled from night to day, Iemitsu returned home for Nana's final moments.

"Please, bury me with my family," she pleaded quietly. While Nana loved Italia, she was born and raised in Nippon and wished for her ashes to be spread alongside her family who did not survive the war.

"I love you, Iemitsu, I will always love you," Nana cupped her husband's cheek. His stubble had grown the past few days as he watched over her. "Don't be sad, I hope you find more love in the future," her eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you, wait for me in the stars," he whispered. She smiled, and it broke Iemitsu's heart to see his beautiful wife so tired.

"Please, please, let me see Tsuna one last time."

Iemitsu nodded solemnly. He kissed Nana softly on the forehead and left the bedroom. The fresh air of the hallway greatly contrasted the heavily incensed room. The strong scent of lavender and other plants clung to his tunic, and Iemitsu couldn't help but feel useless. His wife was dying in the room next door, and the least he could do is follow her wishes.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu called out to the nervous teen, "Mama is ready to see you."

The boy stumbled from the stool in the kitchen. He grasped Iemitsu hands, and Iemitsu could feel the tremors from the boy.

"Is… is she going to be okay?"

Iemitsu did not want to lie to his son and chose not to answer his question.

Softly patting his son's back, Iemitsu replied, "No matter what happens, we will be okay."

Tsuna bit his lip and entered the room. It was dim and smoggy; he could pick out the different scents Xanxus had once shown him. The empty balms that Enrico had given were hazardously spread across the nightstand.

"Mama…" Tsuna sniffled. His resilient and strong mama looked so small and frail, almost suffocated by the layers of blanket and flowers by her well-wishers. He took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Everything will be alright soon, Tsuna. Mama is tired, and she's going to go to sleep for a long, long time," Nana croaked out. Her voice was light, carried through the smoke of the incenses; "You have so much love within you, and from your love comes strength, kindness, and hope. You have to understand, your love inspires so many."

"And never, ever forget who you are and where you come from. No matter the things that might tear you down, always remember that your roots will always support you," Nana smiled up at her son—he had grown so much.

Tsuna tearfully nodded, he tried to hold in his tears to show his mama he was strong, "Thank you, mama, thank you for everything."

Nana shook her head and reached out to caress his hair, "No, thank you Vongola Tsunayoshi, you have given me more than you realize."

Once upon a time, Sawada Nana closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

yo its me again :~) I'm really excited, and I am loving loving loving the kind reception y'all are giving me! I know that this is not written well and there are typos and grammar errors, but I really appreciate this ah! This lil project isn't supposed to be super long, as I said, it was originally a one-shot, so who knows.

anyways, we're almost done with all the background stuff! (almost)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **03**

Once upon a time, there lived the Kingdom of Nippon. Though a war raged along its streets, a stronger war raged within the very souls of its villagers. Following Italia's reform, the villagers returned to the newly named Vongola Kingdom.

Before the remaining Sawadas returned to their homeland, Iemitsu held a funeral and cremation at the farmhouse. For Nana loved Nippon, but she had garnered new friends as well in Italia. They spoke words of her unending kindness, cheerful laughter, and wisdom.

When King Timoteo heard news of her passing, he immediately reached out to his sons—they did not each know of their importance to the Sawada family, therefore they were both surprised and saddened by the news.

"Sons… I fear I bring grave news from the outer rim of the capitol," King Timoteo announce at the dinner table.

The princes looked up from their food to see their father's face lined with worry. "What happened, father?" Federico asked as he put his fork down. Rarely did the family talk about serious affairs to the table; most of those talks were saved for the meeting room.

"Sawada Nana succumbed to her illness, she passed on this morning," King Timoteo uttered to the silent table. His wary eyes were filled with sorrow, for he saw Iemitsu and Nana as his son and daughter.

"Not Nana-san!" Federico gasped.

"Then what about Iemitsu-san and Yoshi?" Massimo asked despondently.

"Yoshi?" Enrico interjected, "How do you know Tsunayoshi-san?"

Xanxus scoffed, though his dark eyes betrayed his strong voice, "We've all been talking about the same small trash."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? You've all met him?" Federico furrowed his brows together, not quite remembering any of his brothers mentioning the young teen. "To be honest, I thought we were all talking about different person. How many people are there named Tsunayoshi?"

Renato added his two cents to the conversation, "After the fall of Nippon, many named their children after King Giotto and Prince Tsunayoshi in honor of their deaths."

"Yes," King Timoteo's grave voice silenced the conversation, "The letter Iemitsu-san sent said following the funeral, they were to immediately move to Vongola. Nana wished to be buried there, and he wants Tsunayoshi-kun to be raised in his native land."

The brothers banded together with their father, and marched on to the Sawada home. Renato, the only one who has yet to truly meet the Sawada family, stayed home to watch the castle. Though his interest was piqued, he knew where his duties lied.

The funeral was short and sweet, tears were shed but they all knew in their hearts that Nana would want them to send her off with smiles on their faces.

King Timoteo pulled Iemitsu and Tsuna into a tight hug, "Be safe in Vongola, we will miss you dearly." He then crouched down to Tsuna's height, "Do everything with your dying will, young Tsunayoshi-kun, for there is a hidden flame in you that burns so bright. It is so special—more than you know."

Tsuna gave the older king a watery smile; he would never forget the king who was like a grandpa to him.

The king then pulled aside Iemitsu to talk privately, and the four princes stepped up to their teary eyed friend.

In an attempt to ward off the incoming conversation Tsuna was sure to lead to more tears, he joked, "Why didn't any of you tell me you were the princes!"

"Yoshi," Massimo started.

"…You don't have to be strong for us," Federico continued as he reached out to hold Tsuna's hand.

Enrico softly grabbed Tsuna's chin upwards, "We will be here for you."

"Even if you're living in Vongola," Xanxus said gruffly as he placed his hand on the brunette's head.

Tsuna let out a wail—he couldn't help but feel so lucky; he had so many people who cared for him. The boys squished themselves into a group hug; nobody said a word about the tears that fell on each of their faces. They embraced the moment for what it was: the funeral of a great woman and the separation of their sweet, surrogate younger brother.

"Thank you all, for everything. You have taught me so much, I wouldn't be who I am today without any of you," sobbed Tsuna as he tried his hardest to pull the boys even closer.

* * *

"Well Tsuna… Welcome to our homeland, Nippon," Iemitsu gestured to the town ahead, "Or now called Vongola." The once ruins of the castle were rebuilt, Italia had kept the designs of the original castle to pay homage to the late royal family. Bustling shops, homes, and schools surrounded the castle. The villagers consisted of survivors from Nippon, Estraneo, and Italian dwellers.

As the duo walked through the streets, Tsuna could hear Italian ringing up and down the roads. Most of the villagers had chosen to speak Italian, as the land is now considered part of the Italia Kingdom.

Tsuna looked up at his papa and his smile radiated the happiness that was bubbling inside, "It's perfect."

A year passed, and Tsuna soon turned 14. Over the year, he had joined the Vongola schooling program and was in his final year of junior high, and ranked number one in all subjects. His tutelage under the four princes had led him to academic success, but it was the teachings from his parents that truly triumphed. Tsuna was as kind and caring as he was growing up in Italia, he loved with all his heart and never forgot the words of his deceased mama. His open heart led to the budding friendship between him and Yamamoto Takeshi, son of the fisher and chef down the street. The two were often seen side by side, always laughing.

While Tsuna attended the academy, Iemitsu worked in the castle with the officials sent from Italia. He once again helped lead his homeland as an advisor, and stored his riches for Tsuna's use only. The family had more than enough wealth, yet they still lived in a small country home with little to none extravagant luxuries.

In the castle, Iemitsu met Cervello. The pink haired beauty once was married to one of the government officials sent from Italia. Cervello and her fraternal twin daughters, Iris and Bluebell, lived in a large mansion with hundred of servants at their demand, however when Cervello's husband died, his remaining money was slowly drained. Iemitsu was immediately taken with the woman's mysterious aura and charming personality, the two married and their families were brought together.

Iris and Bluebell, the same age as Tsuna, were spoiled and demanded the best everything, thus they were sent to the academy alongside Tsuna. The three never truly got along, but Tsuna remembered his promise to his mama: he would continue to love.

Tsuna was also willing to make amends if it meant his father's happiness.

And it did.

Iemitsu's eyes always twinkled in Cervello's presence, like they once had when Nana was alive.

As Iemitsu worked day and night at the castle to support the now larger family, Cervello would host grand parties. For she was not a wife to a mere government official anymore, she was wife to the late King Giotto's closest advisor, King Timoteo's past Foreign Policy advisor, and now the current advisor at the Vongola castle. Iris and Bluebell basked in their newly minted attention; they were now some of the most sought after bachelorettes in town with their current status. The girls' wit backed up their beauty, though they tended to hide their intelligence behind flirty winks and fluttered fans.

Tsuna was unused to the new lavish lifestyle and bonded with the servants of the mansion and found friends in the animals that lived nearby. He spent his free time with Kyoko and Haru, two servants who worked personally with Iris and Bluebell. The trio would laugh and giggle at the twin's shenanigans, smart as they were, the two reacted childishly to one another and squabbled like jealous ducks. Tsuna became well acquainted to the staff, and even helped them with their duties as the twins and Cervello did not seem to enjoy spending time around him.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu called from his office as he saw the brunette flew past the door. The said brunette was carrying a basket of soiled clothes when he heard Iemitsu call for him.

Tsuna popped his head into Iemitsu's office, "Good evening papa! I was just helping Haru and Kyoko wash Iris and Bluebell's uniforms for school."

Iemitsu smiled at his generous son, "Come in for a sec, will you?"

"I always have time for papa," Tsuna replied with a large grin. He used his foot to open the door and set the basket by Iemitsu's desk before settling on the couch, gesturing for Iemitsu to do the same.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu began as he stood to walk over to his son, "I will be leaving soon."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened as Iemitsu continued to speak, "There has been rumors, talk that Estraneo is trying to rise once more."

"What does that have to do with you, papa?" Tsuna's voice sounded small to Iemitsu's ears, and it broke his heart to deliver this news to his precious son.

"I have been assigned to this case, in a few days, myself and some knights will be investigating the old Estraneo castle—"

"But papa, it could be dangerous! You are not a warrior," Tsuna cried out, interrupting Iemitsu. Iemitsu sighed, "I know, but Tsuna I have to do this. The Estraneo destroyed our homeland, they murdered our king, and I will do everything I can to ensure that you will be safe."

Iemitsu settled on the couch beside Tsuna, and embraced the quivering teen. He missed so much of his growth, and now he had to miss his son becoming a man. "I love you Tsuna," he murmured into the soft tufts of Tsuna's hair, "You remind me of Nana more and more everyday."

"If you love me," whimpered Tsuna as he hugged Iemitsu back, "Then stay, stay with me, stay here where you're safe."

Iemitsu sighed, oh how he wished he could stay, "It's not that simple, not even your stepmother knows I am leaving yet, nor will she know the true reason." Tsuna's eyes seemed golden under the dim lights, Iemitsu wasn't sure if it was the fire reflecting from the fireplace or that Tsuna had always had sunset hue eyes. Iemitsu smiled tightly as he continued, "I want to lead this case if it means protecting you, if it means being able to support you financially. You can continue your schooling no problem; you can be anything you want. I am doing this as a father, for you, my son."

Iemitsu's words, while kind and sweet to Tsuna's ears, were distressing to the pink haired lady listening in. Her eyes hardened and she gripped the tray of food she had tried to cook for her husband with rigid fists.

Once upon a time, Cervello had fallen in love. She did not care that this man was a low level government official; she loved him and would support him. But he, he cared. He was insecure, for he had married such a beautiful and charming woman. So, he worked his way to the top. Rather, he cheated and scammed his way up. He became drunk with power, felt that he was finally superior to Cervello, who truly loved him. Thus, he slept with other women, had mistresses, and lorded his supposed superiority over her. His two daughters Cervello birthed only further irritated him, he wanted sons, not useless girls.

Then one day, he died. He overdosed on drugs and alcohol, leaving Cervello to clean up his mess and still provide for their daughters.

Once upon a time, a seemingly goofy Nihongo man broke down Cervello's walls around her heart. His boisterous laughter and lick of accent in Italian charmed her, and she fell in love. She thought he did too, but it seems that she would never be first in anyone's heart. She thought it was impossible for her to be loved.

So when the Nihongo man left, lying to her that he was traveling for gowns for her and her daughters, she lied too and said she would miss him.

Cervello told herself she would never miss him, but she felt too tangled in the lies she weaved, as some part of her ached when news returned of his death.

And as her daughters cried, not for their absentee stepfather, but the loss of their wealth, Cervello knew it was time to toughen up once more. Like Iemitsu, she would be there for her children, but hers alone.

* * *

Tsuna felt numb as Lal Mirch and Colonello brought news of his papa's death. The world around him seemed to shatter, and the pieces of glass pierced him to the core. Though he bled, he could not seem to feel the aches he knew existed. No more secret history lessons of Nippon. No more ink stained tunics to wash. No more warm hugs and loud chuckles.

No more papa.

But Tsuna did not have time to cope and grieve; he was now the man of the house. He needed to take care of his stepmother and stepsisters, for they too have experienced tragedy.

"Tsunayoshi, dear," wept Cervello, "Come sit with me."

He knew that no matter what the circumstances of their relationship were before, he would be strong and support the rest of his family.

"Mother—"

"Oh, that just won't do," Cervello cut in. Her tears seemed to have dried, and her beautiful face was stone hard. This was not her first time facing tragedy, but each time she wore it better and better.

Tsuna flushed in response, "Really, wow thank you, Mama—"

"Tut, tut, tut," Cervello interjected once more as she wagged her sharp nails in Tsuna's face, "It's Cervello-sama."

Tsuna blinked. He started to have this odd, nagging feeling, like his throat was stuck. Or that something dark and scary was hidden behind the small, upward curve of Cervello's lips.

"With Iemitsu gone, bless his heart, some things are going to have to change around here."

Tsuna nodded along, not quite sure where she was going.

"We simply can't afford to live here anymore. Plus we would have to take Iris and Bluebell out of the academy, and they were doing so well, weren't they?" Cervello sighed as she opened the black fan in her hand. She hid a coy smile behind it, "It's a tragedy, they love this home and the school so much, but I guess Iemitsu only left behind enough for you to continue the academy."

Tsuna's eyes lit up, "I can help! Papa left me more than enough for all of us to still attend the academy, though I am not sure if we can continue living here—"

"Oh, isn't that great!" Cervello closed her fan abruptly and clapped her hands together. "Iris, Bluebell! Come to the living room, my beautiful daughters."

The two girls' obnoxious voices and heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway as they stumbled into the room.

"Isn't this lovely, Tsunayoshi has offered to pay for you two to continue schooling? Not only that, he said if we were to fire all of our staff, he would take their place as well. Isn't that so kind of your brother," Cervello paused as she frowned, "Though, he wouldn't truly be your brother anymore, I suppose a servant would do."

Her voice was vindictive and poisonous. Her condescending tone terrified Tsuna, but he would be willing to do anything for them, for his papa had loved these ladies, right?

Once upon a time, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a happy babe. He grew up to be kind, intelligent, and brave despite all the suffering he experienced.

And for six years, Sawada Tsunayoshi toiled under his stepmother and stepsisters. He cooked and cleaned, and even gave up his bedroom so his sister's would have space for their dresses. Instead, he slept in the kitchens, as his new room in the attic was not nearly as warm as the fireplace. When his stepfamily discovered his sleeping habits, they nicknamed him Dame-Tsuna, for he was no good if he couldn't even cook without getting the cinders that dusted his face on their food.

He no longer had time for school nor could they afford it. So as his stepsisters learned to read music, paint, and mathematics, he would sing and dance as he completed the household chores.

Tsuna wasn't lonely, no; he had his own little kingdom. He had Sir Natsu, a fierce cat that served as a knight to Duke Jirou the dog, and Duchess Kojirou the bird. He had Lord Roll the hedgehog, which was in a constant battle with Lord Mukurowl. Then there was Queen Uri, the sassy cat that seemed to rule with an iron paw. However, Gyuudon and Kangaryuu, Queen Uri's trusted advisors, always seemed to tease the queen instead of bow to her will.

Tsuna cherished rare moments that he got to see his friends; Haru and Kyoko would sometimes meet him at the town square when he would shop for food. Takeshi would meet him at the libraries and catch him up on topics he missed from school.

It wasn't perfect, but Tsuna made the most of what he could, for he never forgot to be kind and see the best in people.

But on the eve of his 21st birthday, everything changed.

* * *

hello hello! I didn't expect for this chapter to get so long, but I guess it somehow did? oops? Okay, so like I said this is based off of Cinderella ish, and I absolutely loved the the live action remake of it, so you WILL see some aspects of it. Hopefully I was able to add my own creative spin to it while still staying true to the meaning of the movie/story. But, once again thanks yall so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows :) Please let me know what you think, I hope this is turning out okay? (once again I have yet to edit anything, I'm literally writing it then uploading it the second I'm done so)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **04**

Once upon a time, Sawada Tsunayoshi was loved. King Giotto, Iemitsu, Nana, King Timoteo, the four princes all loved Tsuna in their own ways. It seemed impossible to not like him; he had such a big heart and a compassionate soul.

So, as Tsuna navigated through the bustling town, cheerful greetings bounced around as the townspeople too loved Tsuna.

"Ah, why isn't it my favorite customer?" Tsuyoshi chortled full heartedly as the 20 year old boy—no Tsuna was most definitely a man now, strolled to his vendor.

Tsuna inspected the various fishes Tsuyoshi was selling as he chuckled back, "I'm sure you say that to all your customers, Tsuyoshi-san!"

The sun was shining bright and seemed to smile down to Tsuna—it would be good day, he decided. The milky white fluffs in the sky were not stained with a single tint of grey, and the soft breeze that moved them along caressed his cheeks comfortingly, as if welcoming him to the day.

The villagers sounded like murmurs of music to Tsuna's ears; the quiet of the mansion was quite lonesome, but Tsuna's fellow villagers never failed to treat him and each other as one big family in contrast.

Feeling refreshed, Tsuna took another look at the fishes and pointed at a few, "Can I get these wrapped, please?" He then dug into his basket to pull out the bills to cover his purchases.

"Tsuna," Tsuyoshi said disapprovingly, "Do you really think I'm going to make you pay for your fish?"

"Tsuyoshi-san," Tsuna replied, just as disapprovingly, "Do you really think I'm going to let you let me take all this fish for free?"

"I know you worked hard enough," Tsuyoshi paused as he placed the fishes into Tsuna's basket, "Just yesterday you were helping Takeshi haul in the fresh fish that was caught! God only knows how much muscle you built after working alone for years." He shook his head and shooed off the boy with a warm smile on his face.

Tsuna smiled back as he began to walk, he had placed a few bills down when Tsuyoshi wasn't looking, and in three, two, one—

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is more than enough!" exclaimed Tsuyoshi, but Tsuna had already merged with the blur of villagers bustling around.

The doe eyed brunette only snickered as he searched around for more groceries. He stopped in front of another vendor and bent down to pick up an apple. Tossing it up into the air, he swiftly caught it and looked up into the dark blue eyes of Luce.

"Good morning, Luce-san!" excitedly chirped Tsuna.

The dark haired lady smiled broadly back, "You know, Yuni misses her Tsu-nii. Come by and visit more, silly!"

Tsuna grinned wryly, "Does she miss her tutor or her Tsu-nii-punching-bag?"

"Oh?" Luce blinked innocently, "What's the difference?"

The two laughed in harmony; for they both knew that Luce's granddaughter, Yuni, tended to tackle Tsuna while trying to pinch his cheeks.

However Luce held in her sigh, it truly has been a long time since Tsuna had visited the small family, especially since he unofficially became Cervello's servant. Ever since Tsuna and Iemitsu had moved to Vongola, the two were greatly loved by all the villagers: Iemitsu, for his connection to the late king, and Tsuna for his kindness and love. Following Iemitsu's passing, Tsuna seemed to become a man within a blink of an eye. Tsuna was still small in frame, but he was as strong as a horse, Luce mused, years of doing house chores for those spoiled brats really had put Tsuna in shape.

"So Luce-san," Tsuna prompted, "What vegetables and fruits do you have today?"

"You should know," she replied mockingly, "Did you not help me pick the truckloads of produce right off their trees and roots?"

"Things can change!" he wailed blushing.

The serene smile on Luce's face let Tsuna know she was all fun and games, and he continued look down at the various fruits and vegetables. He grabbed a plastic bag and began stuffing them with various fresh produce before adding them to his basket as well.

Pulling out the money pouch, Tsuna saw Luce rolling her eyes and he knew she too would not let him pay without a fight.

"Do we really need to do this again?" she drawled as Tsuna tried to pay her for his items. "How many times do I need to tell you? You should save up and buy better things instead! Maybe some new trousers?" Luce tapped her chin with her index finger as she observed the young man, "There is a ball coming soon… Maybe a new tux?"

Tsuna spluttered, "Wh-what?"

Luce nodded, "Definitely a new tux, do you even have a tux?"

"Even if I had enough money, Giannini would never let me pay either!"

"Maybe you should save it up to continue your schooling," Luce said softly. She knew how much his education meant to him, and though he never said it, it tore him apart being unable to satisfy his curiosity about the world. Luce could see that Tsuna always ached for more, he was destined for great things and nothing could quench his thirst for knowledge. So many things were out of his hands now and Tsuna would always have to stumble to grasp the little control he had on his life.

Tsuna gave Luce a strained smile, and gestured to the money. "Please, just take it, this is all I can do now, and I want to be able to do it proudly."

She sighed and accepted the money then waved him off. Luce watched as his back faded into the rush of other villagers, Tsuna was such a kind man, he always has been.

As Tsuna strolled down the stone path, he continued to greet the other villagers interchangeably with Nihongo and Italian.

"Ah, is that you Tsuna?"

He spun to face identical beaming faces, "Haru! Kyoko!"

The two girls giggled at their old friend, though they always bumped into each other at the markets, it was always like the first time they've seen each other in years.

The trio hugged and began chatting excitedly.

"Hahiiii, you would never guess what Hana-sama did today, Tsuna!" Haru skipped excitedly as Kyoko and Tsuna trailed behind her.

Kyoko giggled behind her hand as she too waited to hear Tsuna's guess.

"Did she finally hit Lambo too hard on his head?"

"That cute cow will bounce back from anything his older sister does to him!" Haru tittered as she danced around the other villagers walking by.

"It's going to be the wedding of the year, Tsuna, Hana finally confessed to Ryohei," Kyoko said warmly. The sweet smile on her face reflected the happiness she radiated.

"Hieee! And her parents allowed it?"

Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, served the Kurokawa family as Lambo's bodyguard following his dismissal from the Sawada household. Throughout his time, him and Hana had developed feelings for each other, but due to the difference in status, never truly confessed their love for one another.

"Well you know the Kurokawas, they're a very liberal family," Haru pondered out loud.

Tsuna sighed; they were a truly lucky couple. Though times were changing, many families still saw servants as beneath them. Rarely do people marry outside of their social class, especially as high as the Kurokawas.

Suddenly, the large clock tower rang, and Tsuna's eyes widened. "Oh no, I can't be late!"

"Sorry girls," Tsuna apologized, bowing as he ran ahead, "I need to go pick up the two ladies from school!"

"Bye Tsuna!" Kyoko called out as she waved to the brunette. Turning to her close friend she sighed, "Tsuna is never going to leave them, is he?"

"You know him," Haru reasoned, "He loves with all of his heart, no matter how undeserving."

"But don't you think he should realize his own self-worth too? His stepfamily only cares about themselves…" Kyoko's voice trailed off and her brows furrowed in worry.

The said man they were discussing cursed quietly to himself; Tsuna had gotten carried away with the day. He couldn't really help it; the sky felt like it was on his side today, maybe that meant something special was going to happen!

Tsuna paused in his running to take a deep breath, and then strolled into the large academy he had once called his second home. Though he had the honor of attending the academy for at least two years of the middle school branch and picked up his stepsisters from the college branch everyday, the beautiful buildings took his breath each time. He never failed to appreciate the opportunity he had to be on the campus, the beautiful cherry blossoms fluttering in the sweet breeze and thrill from stroking book spines. Each stone built upon the school had a reason to be there, each equally important in creating the safe environment where the mind could be expanded.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Whirling around to face the familiar voice, Tsuna ended up face planting into the solid chest of his old friend, Takeshi.

"Woah, quite the hello," came Takeshi's exuberant voice. Tsuna could feel his friend's chest jumping excitedly and softly pushed himself off.

"Ha, ha, ha." Tsuna rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off, "How were your classes, Takeshi?"

The taller boy pouted and replied matter of factly, "College classes are harder than high school and you're too busy to help me."

"The only good thing is that this year my schedule is similar to your spoiled princesses and I get to see you when you pick them up!"

"Spoiled, Yamamoto?" came a haughty voice behind them. Takeshi faltered as he knew that behind him stood probably the two "spoiled princesses".

"Don't you mean 'beautiful'?" continued the second voice.

Takeshi winked at Tsuna and turned to tip his imaginary hat at the two girls, "I'll take that as my leave, Iris and Bluebell." He jogged off into the other direction as the girls watched his retreating back with distaste. Iris never really understood why someone with as much potential as Yamamoto hung around their wimp of a servant. Yamamoto was decently good looking, quite athletic, although a bit dim, he could have served as a royal knight if he was as good with a sword as he was with his bat.

"Carry our bags," Bluebell demanded as she dropped her backpack carelessly, finding childish pleasure as Dame-Tsuna stumbled to precariously balance the new weight of her and Iris's backpack along with the basket he had already been carrying.

"Let's go," ordered Iris; she was still feeling miffed that the popular baseball player preferred the company of Dame-Tsuna to hers.

The mindless bickering from the fraternal twins and the occasional insult towards Tsuna filled the walk back to the Sawada mansion. After being constantly belittled and jeered at by the twins, Tsuna had grown numb to their childish words and instead learned to grow more compassionate as he strived to help the two.

The Sawada mansion loomed ahead, and the girls ran up the steps and tapped their heeled Mary Jane shoes impatiently.

"What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna, open the door already."

Just another regular day in Sawada Tsunayoshi's life.

* * *

Tsuna sighed and reached up to put away the last of the laundry. He was finally done with his chores for the day, but he would never understand why he had to constantly dust and polish the plethora of instruments the twin owned, but failed at playing. He softly pressed an ivory key of the piano he had just dusted and let the note resonate throughout the soundproofed music room.

For old time's sake, he mused as he took a seat on the stool. With as much grandeur as he could manage, beautiful notes spilled from his fingertips and the room was alive as it drank in one of the few precious moments Tsuna had seemed to grace. The song he memorized by heart had been a piece his mother composed; he would never forget how her fingers would play beside his, a harmonious duet.

And with a final note that echoed, Tsuna felt at peace.

"DAME-TSUNA!" Rang the shrill voice of Iris. "What's for dinner!"

Though the music room had been soundproofed with hopes of the twins becoming budding musicians, the rest of the house wasn't so lucky.

Tsuna smiled nostalgically as the ivory keys seemed to wink at him while he shut the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He didn't have time for frivolous things just yet.

Swiftly tying an apron around his waist, Tsuna cooked. The fish he had bought in the market was almost prepared, and the vegetables already boiled and cut into dishes. The delicious aroma of the meal coming together made Tsuna's mouth water, he was sure his stepfamily would like this meal!

He then started to set up the dinner table, three dining sets for his stepfamily, and a basket for him. Setting out all the dishes, Tsuna waited patiently for Cervello, Iris, and Bluebell to come down. At exactly 6:30PM, he could hear the twins squabbling and the clicking noise of Cervello's heels. They arrived at the doorway of the dining room and paid no attention to Tsuna.

Immediately eating, Iris and Bluebell continued to chatter with one another as Cervello, in all her grace, ignored the duo.

"Well? What are you waiting here for?" Bluebell questioned, her voice sardonic.

"How many times do you need to be told that you are not to eat with us?" Cervello's cold voice was harsh over the sound of their utensils scraping their plates.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." Iris snorted, and Tsuna smiled tightly. He had only wanted to know if his meal was worth anything, but he guessed just as the day before, his cooking was not satisfactory. Tsuna spun around quickly and let his feet guide him to the kitchens where his basket of dinner awaited. Though he still needed to wash the dishes his stepfamily was currently using, he grabbed his basket and rushed out to the barnyard. He willed his tears to stay in; he would never let his stepfamily make him cry.

Giving a clumsy curtsy, Tsuna addressed the golden feline, "Queen Natsu, it would do me the greatest honor if you were to let Kangaryuu the horse escort me to the meadows." The cat in question seemed to purr and looked at Tsuna reproachfully.

"Of course you are free to join us, your highness," Tsuna added. He smiled as the cat jumped onto the tan horse as if showing she had granted his permission and wanted to join.

Tsuna saddled the horse and rearranged his basket to ride comfortably. The trio stopped at a nearby meadow, and Tsuna let the two animals roam as he set up an area for his picnic dinner. Kangaryuu settled in the flowers beside him and Natsu on top of the horse.

The flowers seemed to curl around him lovingly, and the trees whispered their hellos in the wind. He was right—it had been a good day, for the sun had yet to set but the cotton candy clouds told him it was almost time for the sun to say goodnight. The fish had a perfect crisp on the outside and a tender sweetness on the inside and Tsuna savored every bite.

Suddenly, Kangaryuu whinnied loudly and tossed his head in a distressed manner. Natsu screeched as she was hoisted into the air and was caught by Tsuna's warm arms.

"Woah, woah, steady there Kangaryuu, steady there." Tsuna gently gestured to the tan horse and combed through his mane as the horse began to still.

The galloping sound of another horse was loud as all the trees swayed and whispered excited words into Tsuna's ears and the flowers seemed to curl just as lovingly around this new stranger as they did around Tsuna.

"I must apologize, I fear my steed has frightened your steed."

Tsuna looked up with his innocent eyes to face what he decided was the most handsome man he had ever seen. Dark curly sideburns framed a sharp face, and under the spikes of hair, Tsuna could see this stranger had almost glittering black opals for irises. The stranger was tall and lanky, but Tsuna could see the well definition of muscles and tried to push down his blush.

"Your apology is accepted," Tsuna nodded, "Your horse is beautiful." Tsuna was honest; the stallion was like his rider, dark and mysterious, yet grand with an overwhelming presence.

The handsome stranger smirked, and Tsuna swore he felt an arrow pierce his heart. "Thank you, I am sure Leon feels flattered."

"Leon," Tsuna whispered, testing the great stallion's horse. "And this is Kangaryuu," then gesturing to the purring kitten in his arms, "This fierce feline is Natsu."

The man seemed to raise an eyebrow at Tsuna's horse's name. "I will admit, I am surprised you did not name your kitten Inu then," he chuckled. Tsuna could feel more arrows; his deep laughter made Tsuna's heart quicken and his humor was refreshing.

"Now that I know your companions' name, may I have yours?" the man asked as he gently hopped down from his horse. He seemed to tip an imaginary hat and Tsuna realized the handsome stranger was taller than he expected, especially next to Tsuna's short frame.

"Tsuna, just Tsuna. And yours?"

"Pleased to meet you 'Just Tsuna'," the stranger's smirk seemed to widen, "I supposed you may call me Reborn."

Tsuna had never seen Reborn before, and he was sure he knew everyone from town. Tilting his head, he asked, "Well Reborn, I do not suppose you have time to join me for an impromptu picnic?" Tsuna wanted to learn more about this mysterious 'Reborn'; after all, it wasn't always that the trees whispered excitedly about handsome strangers.

"I would love to."

The two seemed to talk for what felt like hours. Tsuna had never met a man so educated with such a view on the world. Reborn wanted to help rebuild Italia and Vongola and unite all the kingdoms. He had these brilliant ideas on potential reforms, and Tsuna could see the passion ignited in his eyes. Here was a man who knew what he wanted to do, and Tsuna could feel himself being inspired by such determination.

After finishing the picnic, the two decided to enter the town square and the village was buzzing at the sun set ahead. The horses were waiting at a nearby stable open for the villagers' convenience.

They continued to talked about theories, science, literature, and the arts; Tsuna felt so invigorated by Reborn's presence. It was undeniable that he felt a spark with this man who seemed to be able to speak for ages on why the famous scientist Verde's essay on dying will flames were accurate.

"In his experiment, Verde noticed that people would showcase the same flame—"

A hand reached out to grab Tsuna's shoulders and Tsuna was pushed aside and replaced by a silver haired man.

"Rena—" he began.

"REBORN." Reborn's eyes looked murderous as he turned to face the silver haired man he had interrupted. Speaking in Nihongo, Reborn continued, "Right, Aho-dera? You were looking for me, Reborn?"

The man began to sweat, and Tsuna wondered what was going on.

"Yes, of course, excuse my manners, um, Reborn-Sama," the silver haired man bowed and responded in fluent Nihongo as well.

"I didn't know you spoke Nihongo," Tsuna exclaimed in Nihongo. He knew that from their previous conversation, Reborn was from Italia, thus he was surprised to hear he fluid language of his homeland flow from Reborn's lips.

The silver haired man's lips thinned and haughtily replied, "As it is expected of a pri—"

"What are you doing here, Aho-dera." Reborn switched to vehement Italian and the stranger winced at his tone.

"Lal and Colonello have been looking for you, Reborn-sama, you shouldn't just sneak off," reprimanded the man.

Reborn waved off what he said and looked bored, "You all worry too much."

"Hiee, you know Lal Mirch and Colonello?" Tsuna wondered out loud. Tsuna had remembered the loud duo that had worked under his father. Though, Tsuna thought, which must mean Reborn has something to do with the castle as well.

Reborn's lip twitched as he bit back a smile, this small bunny seemed to be more and more interesting.

* * *

okay the ending was a bit weird, but I didn't know how to smoothly cut it off. The next chapter is actually going to start with Reborn, so you get to find out what in the world he's doing in Vongola and who he truly is (as if you all didn't catch on, but if you didn't spoiler alert, Reborn is Renato! HAHA jk I'm sure you all knew that). But I wanted to start off this chapter with something similar to the intro of the Beauty and the Beast, you know how like everyone is singing bonjour? Plus it would give a lil perspective into Tsuna's daily life and how loved and kind he is.

Anyways, I would also like to say thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I feel really blessed because just any positive response is so special to me!

Also, if you haven't yet, check out my oneshot I wrote about R27! It's called Kawahira Ramen and the summary is literally one sentence oops:

"HE'S the reason why we've been eating ramen for dinner everyday, kora?" (AU R27)

And once again, thank you to all the positive feedback on that oneshot :)

 **Guest Reviews**

 _anaqquino_ : Thank you! Google translate said that you said my first chapter was beautiful and that's so incredibly sweet. I hope you can feel the same about my other chapters!

 _suzie_ : Hopefully what happened next makes you want to keep reading ;)

 _Yuyu_ : AHHH, thank you so much! Your support means a lot!.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **05**

Once upon a time, Prince Enrico was the heir to the Italia Kingdom. However, as his body became weaker and frailer as he grew, King Timoteo changed the fate of the kingdom by appointing his second son, Prince Renato, as his heir. While any of his sons would have done a swell job leading the kingdom, King Timoteo knew Prince Renato loved the kingdom with all of his heart. Renato took all of his academics and training to the heart, he believed he would become king to serve the kingdom, not for the kingdom to serve him.

"Renato, my son."

King Timoteo looked grand on his throne. The sun had peaked from the stained glass windows, giving the king an ethereal glow. The glow embraced the throne room, and the guards couldn't help but look in awe at the king and the kneeling prince.

"You called for me, father?"

King Timoteo stood and paced by the windows. He held his hands behind his back as he gazed out into the bustling village below.

"It has come to my attention that Vongola Kingdom isn't doing as well as thought…" Stroking his chin, the graying king turned to face his son and continued gravely, "Following the passing of their advisor and my good friend, Iemitsu-san, it appears the officials have become descended into corruption, greedy with power."

Renato nodded fiercely, "Such will would tarnish that growing land!"

"I agree, my son." King Timoteo took his seat on the throne once more; "This is why I am sending you to Vongola Kingdom."

"Fa-father?" Rarely has anyone ever shocked the brilliant prince into stuttering. Renato mentally cursed himself; it was unbecoming for someone of his stature to stutter.

"What about my duties? The ball is in a few weeks, following the wedding and coronation! I cannot just pick up and leave it all behind," Renato replied, attempting to rein in his emotions.

King Timoteo nodded gravely, "Yes, yes, while those are important, I have heard interesting rumors flying. Would you care to enlighten me?"

In order for Renato to successfully take the throne, he had to find a bride of good standing as his ruling queen. The unspoken rule of tradition in the Italia royal family called for a ball on the 21st birthday of the prince to find a bride, followed by the wedding. Renato's 21st birthday had been 3 years ago, and he was not interested in finding a bride anytime soon. In fact, despite King Timoteo's blatant attempts to find a suitable bride, no woman has yet to catch Renato's interest. Whispers in the castle among servants soon became gossip all over the kingdom. Queens of the past have not only been royalty from other kingdoms, but villagers as well. Ladies of all ages were ready to sink their claws in the bachelor of a prince.

Renato had the courtesy to blush as he tilted his head down.

"But father," he protested, "The kingdom is much more than a ball or extravagant wedding!"

"While that is true," King Timoteo agreed, "If you cannot see the importance of a queen, then you are not ready to rule."

Renato was lost for words; he had spent his whole life learning and loving the kingdom.

King Timoteo's eyes soften at his son. "Vongola Kingdom will do you well. Do not worry about your duties back home," he chuckled, "I do have four other capable sons."

"Yes father… I will leave at once."

* * *

Renato sighed in relief as he arrived at the gates of Vongola Kingdom. While the ride had not been long or strenuous, the bickering of his company was sure to give him a headache.

"I'm just saying Lal, you should really loosen up a bit—"

A large smack interrupted the blonde dimwit's sentence, and Renato rolled his eyes at his two guard's antics.

"Colonello, it is a wonder you still have so many brain cells left!" exclaimed Renato's young assistant, Gokudera. The silver headed man was an intern of sorts from the Italia University under Renato (Renato affectionately refers to Gokudera as his student on the occasion). He was utterly brilliant, ranking high among his classmates, and seemed to find more interest in his studies than his peers.

The blonde in question only grunted as he rubbed his sore head, for Lal had repeatedly hit him on the same spot throughout the trip.

The opening of the gates paused any further conversation, and behind waited three government officials and two rows of soldiers. Renato recognized the three officials to be the Treasury Advisor Masaki Akira, Prime Minister Kokonoe Ren, and Secretary of the State Watanabe Mayumi.

"Welcome, Prince Renato and entourage! We, at Vongola, our honored to have such respected guest visit our humble kingdom," Ren stated. In unison, all the soldiers and government officials bowed.

Renato raised an eyebrow at their introduction, "their" kingdom, eh? Not only that, to ignore the Knights of the Round Table was another mistake on their part.

Upon the silence from the prince, Gokudera coughed as he hopped off his horse.

"Prince Renato would like to thank you for the warm welcome," Gokudera began, "However, he and the rest of us, are extremely worn out from our travels. Please lead us to our accommodations."

"Oh," stumped Akira, "Right, we have rooms prepared at the castle for the prince and those traveling with him. Allow us to guide you."

Mayumi nodded and gestured for the soldiers to begin walking.

Gokudera pulled himself back up on his steed and followed behind as the Prince and company followed as well. The annoyance in Renato as well as Lal and Colonello's eyes was present; Gokudera could only hope Akira, Ren, and Mayumi would not be in office for any longer.

As the large group rode on, the sun beat down on their backs and Renato felt himself dreading more and more his stay in Vongola.

Ren had said they were traveling down a different path to the castle, instead of going straight through the heart of the town they were amongst the outskirt. This part of the town was quite wealthy, Renato noted. The homes were large, but the streets appeared empty with only the soldiers to fill it up.

The group arrived to the grand castle, and as Renato rode in, he could only scrutinize at the quick glance of what appeared to be the true town of Vongola. Renato did not like this negative feeling bubbling.

"I am tired," Renato finally announce, "I shall be heading straight to my room."

"Of course," Mayumi chirped, "I would be honored to show you."

Renato nodded at her and looked superstitiously at his assistant and knights, something fishy was going on here. They nodded in return for they too had felt something off as they traveled through the upper side of town.

As Mayumi guided Renato and a servant carrying Renato's items up the grand staircase, Renato observed the interior of the castle. It was well lived in, while beautiful portraits of the past royal family of Nihon graced it's stone walls, there was an inconsistency with all the art pieces, as if someone had hazardously put the paintings up. The paintings and statues belong in the castle; they were mementos of the deceased royal family after all. Yet they were not handled with any care whatsoever.

The maids and servants that they passed by seemed to be in a rush as well. Though they bowed to Renato and Mayumi, they appeared to be carrying various laundry and miscellaneous items.

"Oh?" Renato said softly.

Mayumi paused walking and looked curiously at the prince. "Is there a problem, Prince Renato?"

Renato pursed his lips together, "It appears that other people are living in the castle too, no?"

"A-ah," Mayumi stuttered. "Indeed, as the officials and leaders of Vongola, Akira, Ren, and I stay in the castle as well."

Renato seemed to narrow his eyes, but did not reply.

"It is for the convenience," Mayumi hastily continued, "With all the work completed in the castle itself, it makes for easy access for us to stay here as well."

Renato gestured for her to keep walking.

Once they had reached Renato's room, Mayumi excused herself. "A dinner has been prepared in your honor, however we completely understand if you choose to rest instead."

"Thank you." Renato waved his hand, "Please have someone send up a tray later."

She nodded and bowed once more. The door echoed as she and the servant left.

Renato inspected his large room; it was grand, as expected for a prince.

"Well, time to explore the town," he muttered to himself as he began to unpack his bags and change into a disguise. His loose clothing was refreshing compared to the stuffy riding clothing he had to wear. Grabbing a dark cloak, Renato tied it loosely around his neck and began to sneak out.

The halls were now empty; he supposed they were all preparing for the dinner.

Taking a glance behind him exiting the castle, the large portrait of the past King Giotto seemed to twinkle at him. Renato shook his head, he was sure he was just imagining things; after all, painting cannot wink.

Renato thanked the stars for his luck, the old blueprints he had found of the Vongola Castle back in Italia were extremely accurate, and he found his way to the stables quickly. Renato let out a low whistle, and heard a familiar neigh echo back. He quickly ran to his favorite steed, Leon, and smooth out the horse's dark hair.

While the sun has yet to set, the weather felt much cooler as Renato and Leon rode out. The trees seemed to sway gently in the wind, guiding him off the regular path to the village. Instead, Renato found himself submerged into a flowery smell of welcoming nature life.

In the middle of it all, Renato saw a man who seemed to take his breath away.

"Woah, woah, steady there Kangaryuu, steady there!"

If the guards thought his father was ethereal, the stranger was almost angelic under the setting sun. His honey brown hair gleamed in the sun, specks of gold and red seemed to find a home in his fluffs of hair. His face, while angular, was soft and sweet, something about him reminded Renato of someone; he just couldn't put his finger on whom.

And his eyes… Renato decided on that moment then and there brown eyes were his favorite. Specifically, his favorite brown eyes were this stranger's that looked like the sun was setting in a million different specks.

"I must apologize," Renato began, "I fear my steed has frightened your steed."

The man nodded. "Your apology is accepted," he paused and his beautiful eyes drank in the vision of Renato and Leon, "Your horse is beautiful."

Renato smirked; he supposed the stranger knew a good steed when he saw one. "Thank you, I am sure Leon feels flattered."

"Leon," the man whispered. It sent shivers down Renato spine and he wondered how beautifully would his name roll out on the stranger's tongue.

The stranger combed his tan horse's hair, "And this is Kangaryuu." He then gestured to the kitten in his arms, "This fierce feline is Natsu."

Renato raised an eyebrow at the interesting name of the horse, if the man was going to name his horse a completely different animal, what stopped him from naming his cat as so as well?

"I will admit, I am surprised you did not name your kitten Inu then." Renato chuckled at his own joke and secretly applauded himself for sneaking in a bit of his Nihongo talent into the Italian conversation.

"Now that I know your companion's name, may I have yours?" Renato wasn't desperate rather he was intrigued. The stranger spoke Italian so accurately, yet the slight Nihongo words seem to flow just as easily. He was also young, though Renato could not pinpoint his exact age, he was sure that a young man like him would still be in university or at home studying.

But as Renato further observed the stranger, he could see an intelligence that burned brightly in his sunset hue eyes. They spoke of more than the poor clothing on his back.

"Tsuna, just Tsuna. And yours?"

Tsuna, Renato thought, he would laugh if it were short for Tsunayoshi, for he had enough of those in his life.

"Pleased to meet you 'Just Tsuna," he paused. Renato did not want to give away his identity, for he was yet to even explore the town.

"I supposed you may call me Reborn," Renato said. He smiled softly; it was his mother, the past queen that had given him the nickname.

"Well Reborn, I do not suppose you have time to join me for an impromptu picnic?" Tsuna asked hopefully as he gesticulated to the set-up behind him.

Renato could feel his smile shift into a smirk. "I would love to."

And suddenly, Renato felt like his world was at peace. Talking to Tsuna was the easiest thing he's ever done in his life, and it felt like he knew Tsuna throughout all of it.

It was obvious that Tsuna loved Vongola and its people, there was no doubt that the fire in his belly and lightness on his tongue would never end.

"As much as I love the traveling merchants, it's important that we support our local producers. They are the roots of our country, and if we cannot find it in ourselves to acknowledge how we got here, then they have struggled for nothing and the foundation is shaken!" Tsuna seemed to blush at his own outburst, "Sorry, I find the disregard people have for our nation just heartbreaking."

Tsuna was so refreshing to Renato, he was educated, optimistic, and saw the world and people for what they could be.

"I agree," Renato nodded, "People, especially those higher in power, tend to dismiss the resources we already have and search for something beyond our grasp."

And they talked, and talked, and talked. No topic escaped them as they finished the picnic and continued talking as the entered the village. They only paused to set the horses in the stables.

"Italia is one of the oldest and most prosperous country, however, it is only possible with the power of the people," Renato claimed. "But we are lacking in policies that give protection to people! We allow just anyone to handle a weapon; yet do not give the opportunity to everyone to truly learn how to utilize it correctly and in a safe manner. Fa—King Timoteo has tried tirelessly to create policies but he cannot on his own."

It seemed that on each topic, Tsuna was extremely well versed in as well, and if he wasn't, was quick to catch on and ask questions.

"The idea that a flame is the very embodiment of who we are and what we stand for is so aptly named then," Tsuna added.

"In his experiment, Verde noticed that people would showcase the same flame—"

Renato stopped short as he saw in almost slow motion Tsuna being pushed in favor of a familiar silver haired man.

"Rena—" his annoying assistant had seemed to found him.

"REBORN," Renato interrupted. His smile at the younger man was murderous, and he mentally scolded himself for not being on better watch against the man.

Switching to Nihongo, Renato hoped that Tsuna was not as knowledgeable in this language (though, he would not be surprised and wanted to test the young brunette). "Rught, Aho-dera? You were looking for me, Reborn?"

Renato watched with an evil excitement as the silver haired man began to sweat.

"Yes, of course, excuse my manners, um, Reborn-sama?" His voice fluxed as began to play with his collar, Renato knew the man was confused if he had stepped out of line or not.

"I didn't know you spoke Nihongo!" exclaimed Tsuna, as he too switched into the native language of the land.

Renato could feel his headache begin to form as Gokudera's lips thinned. "As it is expected of a pri—" And there we go.

"What are you doing here, Aho-dera," Renato gritted out in Italian. His eyes flared with annoyance at his assistant.

Gokudera's face immediately switched to serious mode. "Lal and Colonello have been looking for you, Reborn-sama, you shouldn't just sneak off!"

Renato could care less and waved his hand loosely, "You all worry too much."

"Hiee, you know Lal Mirch and Colonello?" Tsuna exclaimed loudly.

Well, isn't that intriguing, Renato thought. Not only was Tsuna well educated in academics, he also knew his politics very well. Lal and Colonello were part of the group of seven of Knights of the Round Table who served all of the kingdoms and worked closely with various rulers.

He smirked at the brunette then addressed his silver haired assistant, "Gokudera, meet Tsuna, he knows his way around the village, and books." Though Renato had emphasized village to let Gokudera know his trek had not been fruitless, it became evident that Gokudera had only heard the second half of what he said.

"Reborn-sama rarely ever compliments someone on their academic skill! You must truly be worth of his presence and intellect!" excitedly declared Gokudera. He shook Tsuna's hand enthusiastically.

Tsuna let out another girlish squeal, and quickly pulled his hand back. "Thank you, but I am not as intelligent as he thinks," he lightly chuckled, "I haven't properly attended school since the end of middle school."

There goes another interesting detail Renato would have to keep for future reference about the handsome young man.

"Right, well I believe I must get back as well, I will be heading to the stables first." Tsuna bowed at the two and smiled shyly, "It was nice meeting you, Gokudera. I hope to meet again, Reborn, uh, sama."

Renato wanted to laugh at the cute expression on Tsuna's face. "I supposed you can call me, Reborn, just Reborn," he teased.

A reddish hue graced the brunette's face as he just nodded.

When Tsuna left, the smile of Renato's face dropped as he turned to his assistant. "Status update on the castle?"

"It is as King Timoteo stated, the officials are indeed corrupted and has been taking excessive taxes for their own spending. Furthermore, many budget cuts has lead to the increase tuition for the Vongola Academy, drop in security, and increase in illness.

"This has led to less students and families being able to afford higher education, thus decreasing the enrollment and future potential of the country. The high influx of foreign merchants has also taken a toll on the economy due to the lack of security and background checks. The increase in illness began due to the reduction in funds for the hospital as well as the research branch of medicine," finished Gokudera.

The two began to stroll throughout the quieting village. The sun has long set, and the smiling moon and twinkling stars graced the sky.

Renato clasped his hands behind his back and nodded at his assistant. "Any further observation gathered from the castle?"

Gokudera looked hesitant as he began to speak, "I believe that the officials have taken over the castle and have been freeloading. Although I have yet to discover concrete evidence, the workers in the castle fear them and listen to their every command. I am under the assumption that the officials have manipulated the maids and servants to hide their secrets…"

"Very astute," Renato commented, "I have reached the same conclusion, but remember, my student, as easily influenced they are under the official's command…"

"They should be just as easily influenced to join us," Gokudera finished.

Renato's head bobbed as the nightlife of the village began to light up and flicker to life. "Right, thought we would have to harden them. However, what intel have you gained from the village?"

"Contrary to the outside road we took to arrive at the castle, the rest of the village is not as wealthy. Worn out buildings of stalls, homes, and even the schools. Not only does this serve as unsafe and unsanitary conditions, the unequal distribution of wealth makes it very easy for an organization or gang even to monopolize the town. With the lack of official power and care, the town is very susceptible, and I would not doubt if a plot has already began to take place.

"But personally," Gokudera trailed off, "They seem happy. It is unclear if an underhand plot is truly in place or it may have yet to culminate."

"Thank you," Renato said quietly.

His eyes burned with determination; he would fix this kingdom even if it killed him. Not only is this land territory to the Italia Kingdom, it is the home to the honorable first royal family, King Giotto.

Renato decided he would not be worthy enough to become king if he cannot help the people of Vongola.

* * *

hello it is I! Now we have some perspective from Renato/Reborn, I'm sorry if it felt a lil repetitive, I wanted y'all to be able to see his reaction to Tsuna as well :) Anyways, I am still setting the stage for the main story, hopefully y'all caught on to all the foreshadowing, if you did, let me know in a review! once again, I just want to send a lil love to you all for all the support you have given me, it's so encouraging as a growing writer.

in other news, I have found myself in this reallly weird fandom that is so entirely small but i love it? I hate it? It's called something like mahouka blah blah and it's somewhat weird bc spoiler alert, the sister is totally in love with her brother and he lowkey is in love with her too? I don't ship it, but the concept of the anime (originally a light novel and is a manga) is really interesting! A combo of sci-fi and magic and a Gary Stu character (who's my boyfriend btw). if you know what i'm talking about and want to talk to me about it because I have been dying to rant to someone, please message me!

 **Guest Review**

 _suzie_ : you, my friend, have made MY day!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **06**

Once upon a time, a prince in disguise met a villager who took his breath away. This villager was far wiser beyond his 20 years of age. He had these ideas, these notions, of how to change the Vongola Kingdom for the better. He believed in the power of the people and the strength of a united kingdom. Most of all, he had this burning passion in his eyes that the prince in disguise knew was just waiting to be ignited.

The prince in disguise was drawn like a moth to a flame, always coming back for more from the enigma of a young man. The two were often seen together since the prince in disguise's arrival, the pair was quite a sight with the villager dressed in almost rags and the prince in disguise with a dark, gallant and billowing cloak; his hood often covering his face.

While the townspeople loved the young man and cherished him, the same could not be said for his stepfamily.

Cervello slammed her wineglass harshly on the wooden table of the parlor in anger. How dare Sawada Tsunayoshi think he could one up her daughters again? The small brunette always turned the suitors' heads; she did not understand what he had that her daughters did not.

Not only was he small, he was freakishly strong with, though hidden, defined muscles. His hands had gone dry and ashy from years of callous work under her and her daughters. Dame-Tsuna's once graceful hands were thick and peeling; new skin trying to breath through Cervello's hard work of tearing them apart. His hair was long and unruly, spiky bangs framing his soot-covered cheeks. There was this odd, unspoken light in his eyes, and she did not like it one bit. It was too driven, too knowledgeable, she felt like his eyes were mocking even. Cervello constantly felt like she needed to reaffirm her position above him, for his eyes were confident yet held no distaste to her and her daughters no matter what they did.

Cervello could not understand him and his irritatingly kind eyes.

She raised her daughters to survive in the cutthroat society of the upper class, and his kind eyes would drown. Iris and Bluebell were cunning; they knew they were safer behind an idiotic visage, after all, not even the brilliant Cervello escaped the clutches of an insecure husband.

Her stepdaughters were some of the best bachelorettes Vongola Kingdom had to offer, and Cervello would not let the likes of a poor servant boy take that away from them.

"You called, Cervello-sama?"

Just hearing his voice grated her nerves, it was always soft and light compared to her daughter's tittering squeaks.

"There has been rumors, Dame-Tsuna…" she paused to let the tension in the room rise, "It appears that you have been dillydallying and ignoring your chores in favor of a poor foreigner?"

Though Cervello was sitting, it was clear she controlled the conversation. Her sharp nails hit the smooth wood of the armrest in a rhythmic pattern.

"Do remember that you are merely our servant, not a topic of interest for the society women to chatter about. Do you want to shame the family?"

The boy looked surprised. "O-of course, Cervello-sama," he bowed, "I apologize for my mistakes."

"Oh, dear, do not be sorry," she tittered, from the corner of her eyes; she could see his shoulders relaxing. "Be better," sneered Cervello as she purposely knocked the wineglass off the table.

The loud shatter of the glass echoed in the silent room, and the red wine was a stark contrast along the white tiled floor. The boy flinched.

"Do clean that." Cervello stood and carelessly waved as she gracefully left the room.

Tsuna could feel his happiness from the early morning with Reborn evaporate slowly.

Like the day they first met, the sun was a bright star against the endlessly blue sky. He felt refreshed basking in the rays of the sun; rejuvenated to start the day. Reborn, who was waiting to meet him at the market, looked dauntingly stunning in his dark cloak against the beams of the sun.

The two always met in the town square market place, streets away from rich, whispering walls. They would do the simplest errands together, but it was always accompanied by enlightening conversations.

"My friend, Takeshi, has been training with the next class of soldiers for Italia and Vongola. He said he met the prince! Can you believe it? _The_ Crown Prince set to succeed King Timoteo!" Tsuna chuckled as he stretched his arms high into the sky. The satin clouds were beginning to peek around the sky; he hoped with the ever-changing autumn season the sky would remain radiant.

Reborn commented, "They say the prince has arrived to fix the economy before he begins his reign in Italia."

"Huh," Tsuna tapped his chin with an index finger, "That would explain the increased amount of security, I hope the prince budgeted well enough."

Reborn's rich chuckle was as dark and devilishly handsome as he was. "I'm positive the prince knows what he's doing, I heard he recently gathered a wise advisor. Some would say this advisor was a native to the land." His lips quivered into a secretive smile, as if he knew the punch line of a joke before anyone else had.

Tsuna nodded slowly. "I haven't heard of any contribution from the villagers yet… It would be good to include them in a council, they are the most knowledgeable and experienced about Vongola after all." As much as Tsuna wanted to save Vongola, he did not believe himself to be intelligent enough to pass the government exams; he would just have to lead the lawmaking to those who were.

The handsome man stopped in his steps his slightly widened eyes stared deeply into Tsuna's. "You have such a brilliant mind, you are right, you are incredibly right," he whispered furiously.

Scratching his head, Tsuna did not understand the depth of Reborn's words, but the warm grins and feather brushes of Reborn's fingers made up for his confusion.

The reminders of Reborn's gentle caresses simmered Tsuna's current anger toward his stepmother. Yet he could never find it in him to truly loathe her, she was papa's last bit of love.

Tsuna tugged out his necklace; the chain was weathered down, worn from love. The ring gleamed tightly in his fingers, the words "Vongola" danced in a banner under a clam. Though his stepfamily was his father's last pieces of love, this ring was the only token of Tsuna's deceased parents. No will was discovered when news of Iemitsu death reached them, thus everything was under the hands of Cervello.

Kissing the ring softly, Tsuna liked to think it was like he was sending a kiss to his family.

* * *

Renato drummed his fingers on his desk as he watched his assistant finalized his hourly report.

"…And so, the prime minister has begun to notice your frequent disappearance from mealtimes, however the knights firmly set him in place that he was too far beneath you to even inquire of your whereabouts." Gokudera shut his folder neatly and looked expectantly at his teacher, the prince.

"What are your thoughts about a civilian council? Or a position for a villager to assist and advise?" Renato was curious to hear of the silver haired man's response. Oddly enough, his student had gotten along swimmingly well with the prince's new friend. The two were the same age and often met at the library or marketplace. Renato would not be surprised if Gokuedera supported Tsuna's idea as well.

Gokudera blushed furiously as he stuttered, "Prince Renato, your wisdom is above a lowlife like myself—"

Renato shook his head as he weaved his fingers together on top of his desk. "It was Tsuna's idea," he admitted, "He is the brilliant mind behind a lot of our new policies actually. Though, just as equally many were my original plans anyways."

He could see his assistant's green eyes literally melt into hearts.

"It is a wonder than Tsuna is a mere servant!"

Renato looked off into the distance, "Indeed it is…"

The silver haired man nodded and pushed his glasses higher upon the bridge of his nose. "The next point on the agenda is the planning of the ball," Gokudera said. "As King Timoteo had decreed, your 24th birthday ball shall be held in the Vongola Castle on Friday, October 13th. All the royal invitations have been sent and—"

"Extend the invite to the villagers."

"Pa-pardon me, Prince Renato?" Gokudera stuttered out.

"Invite the villagers," Renato repeated.

The frozen look on Gokudera's face made Renato sighed.

"Is this," Gokudera started slowly, "Because you would like Tsuna in attendance?"

Renato scoffed, though he would never admit that the silver haired man was correct. "This ball is the event of the season, the only thing that would ever top this would be my impending marriage with whatever lady I find that evening. I must show the people that I care, that this will be a marriage between my queen, the kingdom, and myself. This is for the people."

"Right of course," Gokudera nodded excitedly, "This changes everything; we must get started immediately, Prince Renato!"

Gokudera continued to babble on but Renato's mind wandered off to the young man Gokudera had brought up. As much as Renato wanted Tsuna to attend, it would be too obvious for someone like Renato to dance with someone like Tsuna… Steps would be taken, he thought with a twitch of his lip, to ensure that his favorite bunny would attend.

"I shall leave this in your hands, Gokudera."

"My-my hands? Sir, I would be honored!" exclaimed Gokudera.

Renato nodded. "I have one request," he smirked, "A masquerade."

His assistant paused, "And yourself, Prince Renato?"

"Behind a mask as well, after all, you might even say that one's true colors are revealed among anonymity."

* * *

"I just don't see the importance of one for someone of such lowly status like myself!" Tsuna pushed away Giannini's grabby hands. He huffed and glared at the handsome man chuckling in the corner.

Reborn had dragged Tsuna to Giannini's shop the second the two met up in the evening. Tsuna had already washed the dishes of his stepfamily's lunch and rushed to see Reborn. He didn't quite understand why everyone in his life was adamant on him getting a suit!

"As you may have concluded, Tsuna, I do work in the castle, of course nothing of high status, but—" Tsuna somehow doubted that. He couldn't see Reborn bowing down to anyone. "—The Crown Prince's 24th birthday maquerade ball will be held at the Vongola Castle. It would be an honor to attend together."

Tsuna stood rigid as a blush bloomed from his toes to his ears. He squeaked, "Li-like a date?"

He could hear Giannini sigh and mumble, "Good grief, he stopped moving."

Reborn's lips twitched upwards and he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. The darkly dressed man reached over to brush Tsuna's bang out of his eye and Tsuna could feel his breath hitch.

"Like a date," Reborn agreed.

Tsuna's eyes soften, _oh_ , like a date.

He let himself be measured by Giannini as his mind wandered. A date. He had never gone on a date before. Did people still do that? He knew he lived in a backwards society, matches were made by parents and love was for after the marriage. Did men go on dates? Was this a friendly date, or a _date_ date?

Wait, their first date was going to be royal ball? Was Reborn even allowed to tell Tsuna about it?

"How are you even getting into the ball?" Tsuna blurted out.

Hearing Reborn laugh always sent indescribable feelings down Tsuna's spine.

"Don't worry about it," he smirked.

Reborn turned towards Giannini and set a bag onto the counter. "This should be more than enough. Think of it as extra for closing the rest of the shop for us."

Both Giannini and Tsuna gaped at him.

"You don't have to buy it for me!"

Reborn rolled his eyes and dragged Tsuna out again, waving his hand carelessly at the shocked tailor.

The spiky haired man gripped both of Tsuna's shoulders. His eyes were dark but soft and sweet.

"Let me do this for you." Tsuna knew Reborn would never beg or plead, he felt guilty for making the man do all of this just for him. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be taken care of by someone who might actually like him romantically.

Defeated, Tsuna nodded.

The two walked side by side down the bustling streets. He could feel Reborn through his cloak; the man was warm and smelt distinctly like the bitter coffee his stepmother made him brew every morning. It was a specific, more exclusive brand of beans. He supposed that was his stepmother being a snob, but it smelled oddly delicious on Reborn.

"Here ye, here ye!"

Tsuna and Reborn halted to see what looked like a knight of sorts calling for the attention of the villagers.

"The Crown Prince's 24th birthday masquerade ball will be held at the Vongola Castle on Friday, October 13."

Whispers and squeals echoed throughout the marketplace. Tsuna could feel the excitement bubbling in him as well! He would be attending a royal ball of all things, with Reborn who was all sorts of kind to him.

"The Crown Prince has extended the invitation for all those residing in the Vongola Kingdom to attend. It is for this joyous evening the Crown Prince shall choose a bride as his queen!"

The whispers escalated and Tsuna swore he saw a lady faint.

Tsuna turned quickly to Reborn, surprised. "You knew about this?"

Reborn bowed slightly and smirked, "It's a date, my love."

"I'm-I'm going back home to tell the missus, go-go back to work!" Tsuna stuttered and his blush overtook his face. He stumbled as he spun to run away praying Reborn did not see his rosy hue.

As Tsuna ran up the steps to his large home, he paused to take a breath. Would his stepmother even allow him to attend the ball? He shook his head, either way he was sure that this news would make them happy. Iris and Bluebell had been moaning and groaning about being unable to attend the biggest event of the year and their missed opportunity to become sister queens.

He entered and headed to the parlor, he could already hear an echo of Bluebell's off tune voice accompanied by Iris's banging on the keys. He wanted to cringe at the warbled notes but instead bowed to cover his grimace.

"Cervello-sama, Iris-sama, Bluebell-sama," he straightened his back and swallowed their harsh glares. "I have news from the royal castle."

Iris let out a girlish squeal, "Out with it, Dame-Tsuna!"

"The Crown Prince's has invited all of the villagers of the Vongola Kingdom to his 24th birthday masquerade ball—"

"MOTHER!" Bluebell cried abruptly, "Do you know what this means!"

Cervello was frozen.

She immediately stood from the sofa. The wide smile on her face was absolutely ruthless and Tsuna didn't know if he made the right decision to tell them after all. Her light blue eyes seemed to darken to a terrifying shade.

"Girls," she said calmly, "We must begin prepping immediately! The ball is only days away, there is so much to prepare. Dame-Tsuna! You must head over to Giannini's shop and set an order for three gowns immediately! Quick! We must get the best dresses before it's too late!"

Tsuna nodded but paused, looking up hopefully at his stepmother.

"What are you waiting for? Go, go!"

"Cervello-sama," he started nervously, "If it is possible, I too wish to attend the ball."

Iris and Bluebell stopped in their squealing to sneer into his face.

"Who do you think you are!" Iris exclaimed; her purple eyes looked down on him. "Do you think servants like you belong at a royal ball?"

Bluebell rolled her eyes and mocked, "The Crown Prince is looking for a queen, not a servant who can't even bear him heirs!"

"I'm not looking for a prince," Tsuna meekly protested, "I just wanted to attend the ball…"

"Ladies, ladies," came Cervello's voice. She had taken a seat again and tapped her long, sharp nails onto the table rhythmically. "You forget your place, Dame-Tsuna. You are but worthless to a Crown Prince, what makes you think you deserve a night off?"

"I'll work extra hard, I promise!" Tsuna knew he worked as hard as he already could, but if Cervello did not see that, he would try even more to prove her his worth and abilities.

Cervello paused, Tsuna grew wary of her shark-eating grin. "We will see as the night comes closer. You best stick to your word, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled brilliantly.

There it was, an opportunity. He would do anything to dance the night away in Reborn's safe arms. Tsuna did not want a Crown Prince, all he wanted was Reborn.

* * *

Okay hello! The stage is setting yay! The ball won't be in the next chapter (I know, how boring), but hopefully more cute moments between R27? Hopefully y'all gathered some clues about their relationship in this chapter! Basically, they meet all the time in the village and it has come to this weird mutual understanding of a relationship, yet nothing outright or such. I guess it might seem like their relationship is moving fast (idk does it?) but this was originally going to be a one shot right so I am trying to push the relationship together through those slight foreshadowings and whatnot.

Also if any of y'all are part of the How To Train Your Dragon fandom PLS HIT ME UP! I'm somewhat writing a Hiccstrid fic but I just wanted to see what people thought before I genuinely pursue it (oops), plus I really want to finish this story if I can :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **07**

Once upon a time, Sawada Tsunayoshi attended school every morning with a smile. He would study day and night to make his father proud; it was no surprise to see his nose stuck into a book. He would play the piano with this grace and dignity, like he belonged with grand pianos and soft melodies.

Sometimes, you would be able to find him in the library, surrounded by a lively group of students who all vied for his attention.

That was many years ago.

Tsuna took a deep breath as he reminisced. He walked down the aisle and let his fingertips brush the spines of the books sleeping on the shelves.

The Vongola Capitol Library was large, boasting to be the largest library in the kingdom. He was sure it wasn't far from the truth, but it saddened him to see the dust collecting, marking the age-old books. The books were as alive as he was, they needed someone to breathe their words awake.

"They say this library was built during King Giotto's reign," Reborn's deep, baritone voice echoed behind him.

Tsuna nodded and let the wave of nostalgia overcome him. The library always did make him feel at home with its large windows overlooking the town and grand chandeliers. There was something about the library that beckoned him to delve deeper into its words. He wanted, no needed, to find out more about everything.

"Let's go to the top floor, I want to show you something." Tsuna waved his hand for Reborn to follow him. The duo was silent as they made the quick trek up the flight of stairs.

The fourth floor, or the top floor, was always empty.

This was one of his favorite places to escape to. The large tomes were filled with the history of Vongola and the other kingdoms, waiting for a patient reader to drink it all in. A portrait of King Giotto in a traditional Nippon kimono took up a wall; despite is size, the painting was comforting, like the king still watched over his people to this day.

But Tsuna's favorite part of the fourth floor was the grand piano; it sat in the corner, rarely played by anyone other than Tsuna.

Something compelled him to share this private part of his past with Reborn. Maybe it was the honesty and attraction between the two, but Tsuna knew he could trust the handsome man.

As much as Tsuna was able to sneak small opportunities with the piano at home, it wasn't the same. It didn't feel like the home it should have been. It didn't feel free and gratifying. Music meant more to Tsuna than he let on; missing school and an education meant even more.

Still, Tsuna shook his head mentally; he still had sweet moments like these that made up for it.

"This room is lovely." Reborn sounded slightly breathless. The glow from the shining sun reflected through the glass window, giving Reborn an angelic halo.

"Yeah," Tsuna replied softly, "Quite the view…" He watched with curious eyes as Reborn seemed to be in awe of the grand room. "I'm sure you've see better at the castle," Tsuna casually continued.

Reborn stopped short and his dark eyes were fierce. "Nothing is better than this."

"You, me, and a dusty old room?" Tsuna joked. He felt… he didn't know what it was, but something in the pits of his stomach fluttered with the way Reborn looked at him.

"And this piano," agreed Reborn. His long, graceful fingers teased a few notes from the slightly out of tuned keys. He sat on the stool and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Tsuna to join him.

Then he began to play a familiar tune.

Tsuna really shouldn't be as surprised as he was. Reborn belonged here, Tsuna concluded. With his dark cloak, elegant fingers, and apparent music skill, Reborn was born for grace and excellency; there was no doubt about it.

Tsuna smiled and let the sweet music carry him, then his fingers began to dance right alongside Reborn, like they belonged there. Like he belonged with Reborn, some part of him wished.

If Reborn was shocked, a missed beat was the only thing that showed it.

Being with Reborn was intoxicating. Tsuna found himself wanting to show the handsome man every part of him: the insecure, vulnerable, and even the strong.

The last note echoed in the room. The silence was comforting, giving the pair time to process the beautiful moment they just shared.

Reborn quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand and seemed to marvel at them.

"I did not know you were skillful in music as well," Reborn commented. His obsidian eyes were smoldering and Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to think straight.

"Ye-yeah," Tsuna's voice hitched as he watched Reborn smile mischievously.

They held eye contact as Reborn pulled Tsuna's hand to his lips, giving gentle, feather like kisses to each of his fingers.

"You are quite magnificent at it." Reborn murmured on Tsuna's calloused fingers; his hot breath was sensual.

Tsuna shivered.

He slipped his fingers out of Reborn's grasp and breathed deeply as the other man chuckled deeply.

"You shouldn't just kiss anyone's fingers, mine especially." Tsuna avoided further eye contact for he could not will his racing heart to calm in Reborn's presence. "My fingers have been soiled from years of work as a servant. They are far too dirty for someone like you."

"Why?" Reborn's voice was like the wind, it was quiet yet still forceful. "Why do believe so?"

"Surely you don't take me for an idiot?" Tsuna replied. He was shocked that Reborn even had to ask.

"It is obvious that you have something to do with the inner workings of the castle, you even admitted it the other day. While I respect your privacy enough not to ask, you must be a duke or noble; your cloak of the finest materials speak for itself!" Tsuna paused and his voice softened, "Yet despite so, you are here with me, apparently high ranking enough to be able to escape your duties for a commoner."

"Or," Reborn said dryly, "Low ranking enough that I do not matter in the mechanics of government."

Tsuna shook his head. "Nonetheless, you are far more noble and graceful than anyone I have ever met."

"Do you include yourself?" Reborn smiled softly at Tsuna, and Tsuna felt like he could believe anything the handsome man said.

"Why do you believe yourself to be undeserving of such grace? While you are right, I am of noble family; you hold more kindness in a pinky than the gossiping nobles. Kindness is the most noble kind of grace, for from kindness comes love and bravery and all things powerful."

Reborn looked truly passionate… but Tsuna did not have the courage to accept the compliment; he did not think it rang true.

"Takeshi must be waiting for me," Tsuna said abruptly, changing the topic. He stood and began to walk towards the staircase. "Will you be joining us?"

"I would not court with just anyone, you know."

Tsuna froze.

"I was not aware I was being courted."

Though his back was turned to Reborn, Tsuna could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "Do you think I invite all beautiful brunettes to balls?"

Tsuna coughed and bit back his smile. "I'll be heading down first then."

He could hear Reborn's footsteps follow him as they walked in a comfortable silence.

Upon reaching the first floor, Tsuna did not see his long time friend. "Huh, Takeshi normally isn't late."

He felt a tug at his sleep and he followed where Reborn was pointing out the window.

What was Takeshi doing outside?

As he pushed the grand doors open, he could hear Takeshi and another familiar voice bickering back and forth.

"I have no idea who you are, idiot!" came a silver haired man's voice. Each syllable was enunciated, as if he was tired of repeating the same lines.

"I know for a fact I have seen you many times," chuckled his tall, long term friend, "I wouldn't forget a face like yours!"

Hayato blushed beet red as Takeshi continued talking, oblivious to the other man's face.

"Do you work at the castle?"

"What I do is none of your business!" Hayato growled. He flicked his silver hair out of his eyes, and looked up to see an amused Reborn and Tsuna.

"Reborn-sama! Finally, I was just about to go in looking for you until this idiot interrupted me."

Takeshi laughed full heartedly and swung his arm around the silver haired man. "You know him, Tsuna? He won't even tell me his name!"

Tsuna chuckled dryly, "Yes, yes, Hayato meet my friend Takeshi. Takeshi, Hayato."

"It's Gokudera to you," snubbed Hayato to Takeshi, miffed as he tilted his chin up.

"Sure thing, Hayato!" Takeshi exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring Hayato's protests. He then narrowed his eyes at Reborn, "You're going to tell me that you don't know who I am either, but I surely recognize you!"

"Oh?" Reborn seemed to ask. He raised an eyebrow at the younger man and Tsuna could hear Hayato faintly choke at Takeshi's accusation.

Takeshi nodded excitedly, "You're the dark and dangerous man my father told me about! The one who's always with our little Tsunafish!"

Takeshi's excitement was infectious and Tsuna found himself laughing along.

"Well, you're not wrong there." Reborn then rested his chin on Tsuna's fluffs of hair and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders.

The smile on Tsuna's face widened and his heart began to thump wildly once more.

"Ugh," Hayato groaned as he untangled himself from Takeshi's arm. "Reborn-sama, I come bearing important news, Ki—your father is in the country. He wants to see you."

The carefree smile on Reborn's face immediately fell and his arms loosened from his embrace. Reborn straightened up and Tsuna suddenly felt like he was meeting a different Reborn; one with an overbearing atmosphere and cold eyes.

"Right," Reborn turned towards Tsuna, "I must bid you farewell, good luck with tutoring."

This Reborn was short and passive aggressive; his face was stony and loss its mirth.

Tsuna nodded and watched Hayato and Reborn's retreating back.

"They're an interesting pair aren't they, Tsuna?" Takeshi posed as he scratched his head in wonder.

"Yeah…" Tsuna's voice trailed off, he felt unsettled by this different Reborn. Though more reclusive, he knew that this Reborn was still the same Reborn he had grown affectionate for.

"Anyways, thanks for helping me study! The officer exam is soon and Hibari-sempai will literally bite me to death if I were to disappoint him." Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's unsuspecting hand and dragged him into the library. "Maybe the librarian will let me back in, she kicked Hayato and I out earlier for being so loud."

Takeshi's rambling went over Tsuna's head as he tried to wrap his mind around the enigma of Reborn.

* * *

Once upon a time the Kingdom of Nippon was prosperous. Served by a gentle King and a caring Queen, the country had flourished.

Now led by a treacherous Prime Minister and scheming board, the country was slowly falling into unrecognizable shambles. Luckily the land was also now under Italia rule, and King Timoteo would never let his old friend's kingdom fall.

And so Prince Renato was sent to create a difference, to show King Timoteo and the rest of the kingdom that he was ready to lead and serve.

But as King Timoteo sat in his son's office, he wondered if his son was truly ready.

"Father, a letter of your arrival would be much appreciated," chuckled his son from the doorway. Dressed in a dark cloak and simple clothing, Renato looked out of place in the grandness of the office.

"True," King Timoteo agreed, "but a king must always be prepared."

Renato straightened his back and nodded to his assistant. "Please take a seat, father."

Hayato begun to prepare tea as the two settled into the plush chairs by the fireplace.

"Where were you, my son?"

Renato did not skip a beat as he stirred his tea, "Inspecting the village, of course."

King Timoteo nodded and looked serenely on, seemingly staring off into the distance. "You have responsibilities here at the castle, Renato, and a duty to the people. I did not send you here to gallivant around town."

"Father," Renato objected, "I am learning the ways of the people. It is the villagers who truly know the town and what is needed. Since my arrival, the Prime Minister and his board have yet to step foot on the true streets of Vongola."

"You must not forget that these people are not truly yours," King Timoteo's eyes glossed. "Do not forget your place."

"Father—"

"I did not come to argue Renato. I understand you feel some sort of kinship, as do I, these are the people of my old friend, King Giotto, but they are first and foremost citizens of Vongola. I will not take away their identity away from them. My last amendment will be releasing the Vongola Kingdom following your economic reforms."

King Timoteo sighed and continued gravely, "There has been rumors… The Estraneo are rebuilding. The Knights of the Round Table believe the ball will be a target, specifically you. I will be sending your siblings to assist you with the investigations. Though the Knights of the Round Table are generally a neutral party, they have agreed that the Estraneo are too large of a threat to leave alone. I shall leave you these folders of what we had found." King Timoteo rose to leave.

"I will stay for a few days to observe your progress, but son, I am proud of you, you have changed the Vongola Kingdom for the better. You are the reason why I chose to separate Vongola Kingdom in confidence."

Renato nodded, shocked at all the information he had been given, "Yes, thank you father."

As King Timoteo left, Renato stood and called for Hayato, "We must meet with the recruits once more, security needs to be tightened by the ball."

"Right away Prince," Hayato pushed up his glasses, "I believe they are in the training room with Knight Colonello and Knight Lal Mirch."

"Status report on the files father had left?"

Hayato quickly scanned the folders given by King Timoteo. "They're…" his voice cracked, "Missing children reports… Yet their bodies were found only but few days later completely mutilated, none the same as the other. This information is privy only to a select few and these families believe their children are still missing."

The Estraneo were well known for the scientific experiments on humans… It was a vile practice and against the Code of Honor each kingdom had sworn to under the Knights of the Round Table.

The sounds of swords clashing and heavy breathing interrupted the pair.

"Your highness!" Lal and Colonello paused to bow at the prince the recruits followed.

"It is you Hayato! So you do indeed work in the castle!" shouted a familiar voice.

Renato's assistance beside him groaned, and Renato found himself slightly chuckling. He had seen Tsuna's good friend Takeshi at the last training session, but appeared that he lucked out with the man recognizing only Hayato and not the prince.

"Bow to the prince!" hissed the recruit next to Takeshi.

The towering man scratched the back of his head with a dorky smile. "I'd recognize that spiky black hair anywhere—"

Hayato whimpered, "He doesn't know, please tell me he doesn't know—"

"Prince Renato!"

"Oh thank goodness," Hayato whispered in relief.

Renato smirked at his assistant's antics and prepared to welcome the recruits, however as the wind shifted, he suddenly found a gleaming tonfa pressed to his stomach.

"Oh?"

His dark eyes trailed to sturdy, calloused hands wielding the obscure weapons to meet equally gleaming grey eyes.

"Wao. Kamikorosu."

For though Renato had a tonfa pressed to his stomach, the man had a blade at his throat gripped by Renato himself.

"Is this what you have been training your recruits?" teased Renato, "To bite the Crown Prince to death?"

Obviously impressed with something, the tonfa was pulled back and the man gave Renato a short nod instead of a bow.

"I apologize," Lal growled.

Renato waved his hand carelessly, "No, no. No need to apologize." He then turned to address all the recruits.

"There is a threat upon us, upon our kingdom, our home, our families. The Estraneo—" whispers began to rise "are rebuilding. There has been news of disappearing children, we believe with good confidence that the Estraneo are behind it. It is our duties as servants of the kingdom to protect and guide the villagers. Power, while important," Renato glanced at the recruit who had attacked him, "Must be backed by your dying will and teamwork. You have gotten this far due to your perseverance and skill, but it will take more than that to protect this kingdom. I am putting the safety of the castle in your hands."

* * *

YAY! So sorry for the later than usual update, but the next few chapters are going to be pretty exciting! Not the very next, but chapter 9 will be the ball and stuff is definitely going down in the chapter. I am soo blown away by the positive support I have been given, y'all mean so much to me. I DO reply to all reviews so don't be afraid to drop a message :)

In other news, thanks for keeping up with me and my ever so changing writing style? I honestly have no idea what is going on in the mess of my head, but I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.

 **Guest Reviews**

 _Guest (from chapter 5, Jun 29, 2016)_ : Why thank u veryyy much for your review hehe, this is very much inspired by Cinderella but I don't want to let go of the KHR elements and my personal creativity ;) I guess you'll have to read and see!

 _suzie_ : Thank you for reviewing again omg, it's never to early! You might get part of your wish a lot sooner than you expect!

 _Shelly Marsh:_ You are incredibly creative, but fear not a scene of sorts has already been planned out, I only hope I can live up to your expectations :~)

 _jh_ : aWWwww thank you also "tsunarella" is so cute omfg

 _Onionchan_ : I live to serve! You honestly read my mind bc I'm a total sucker for 8059 too, and oh my goodness, thank yOU for taking the time for leaving a review and checking out my other stories that's so so kind

Hopefully I didn't miss any reviews, I love love love replying to any kind of feedback y'all have for me! I have been incredibly lucky that it's been a lot of positive words and I am so thankful for that.

(also eternally laughing at my awful writing style + errors)


	8. Chapter 8

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **08**

Once upon a time, the Nippon Kingdom was a peaceful land. Though relatively new, people from lands afar traveled great distances in hopes of the rumored protection and kindness offered by the young king. Together, the villagers and the king built a land on peace.

That was many years ago.

Though the Kingdom of Italia tried as hard as the may, they were not able to protect the rebuilding Vongola Kingdom. On the large combined land of the old Nippon and Estraneo, the new kingdom was but far too wide for one king to rule justly.

It was subtle, but the increase of kidnappings and spiked worry and fear in the hearts of the Vongola villagers.

They were told that young Keiko had skipped off the forest path and tumbled down the cliff in her impatient fun.

They were told that the dog Sasuke simply ran off.

They were told that elder Marco had succumb to his hallucinations and was found floating in the nearby river.

These were no accidents.

There was camaraderie amongst the villagers; they would watch out for each other, for they understood the people with power wouldn't.

So when Prince Renato journeyed to the ever-growing kingdom, the villagers celebrated. _Finally_. A savior.

But nothing has changed.

"Tsuna!"

As Tsuna shopped for the weekly groceries, Luce pulled him aside. Her eyes spoke of unease framed by deep wrinkles.

"Luce, I was just about to head over to your stand to help—"

"Have you heard?" she interrupted, biting her lip.

Tsuna paused, his tone questioning, "No?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead and gestured for him to walk with her. "As you probably noticed, this town is not in the best shape… We aren't the only town in Vongola like this either. Poor, sickly, uneducated…" she sighed again. "It's easy for things to go missing, for people to go missing."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened and a silent 'oh' escaped his lips.

"I'm worried," Luce admitted. She avoided making eye contact with the young man beside her, "I am old, and with Aria traveling about, I fear I cannot protect Yuni like I used to."

"You know I will do everything in my power to protect you, right?" Tsuna's grave voice gave Luce the reassurance she wasn't sure that he could provide. Nonetheless, hearing those words from the sweet, young man she had practically raised calmed her anxious heart.

"Thank you," she replied simply.

The two continued to walk down the dirt path, reaching a stop at Luce's stand, and thus, her home behind it.

"I will be making rounds to the shelters today, would you like to join me?"

Tsuna's wide smile answered her question. Together they entered her home and begun to prep meals.

While it was a daily occurrence for Luce to visit different shelters, Tsuna was often busy with his duties at home to assist.

Moments like these taught Tsuna more than any classroom lecture could. These were people just like him who were down on their luck. Despite so, they were some of the kindest people Tsuna has ever met.

Though Luce and Tsuna never asked for anything in return, the duo was always paid full with warm smiles and adventurous stories. Tsuna thought it was selfish of him. He helped Luce whenever he could but was always rewarded far more than he thought he deserved.

"Here you are," Tsuna said kindly as he poured the hot soup into the plastic bowl. As the old man smiled with missing tooth and all, Tsuna's heart warmed.

The next person gruffly pushed his bowl towards Tsuna and looked anywhere but at his confused, brown eyes.

He was tall, much taller than Tsuna's small frame. With tousled, spiky blonde hair and wild dark brown eyes, everything about him screamed rebel. Tsuna doesn't recognize the angry red scar stretched across his nose and sharpened teeth, but he would hold judgment and treat everyone equally.

"Be kinder, Ken." The monotonous voice beside the feral looking young man broke Tsuna from his reverie.

He, like his friend before him, was extraordinarily tall and lithe with thin limbs. His hair was dark and greasy, lying flat on his forehead. Tsuna couldn't see what color his eyes were behind the cracked glasses.

"Whatever, Chikusa," the wild man seemed to growl out.

Smiling tentatively, Tsuna introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Tsuna. I believe I have not seen you around, so please enjoy this!" With what he wanted said and done, Tsuna gave each of them hefty scoops and mentally prayed to his ring that whatever higher being above would take care of them.

The blonde man merely narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, resembling Queen Uri in her anger as the quieter man beside him bowed.

Following the interesting and new pair, Tsuna's mind was occupied as he continued serving soup. Time passed by quickly and Tsuna had to leave Luce early in order to cook dinner for his stepfamily.

Tsuna hummed as he entered the richer part of town; he knew he wasn't particularly liked in this area. He was entering Cervello's territory, each move watched closer than a hawk with word traveling faster than the time between Iris and Bluebell's arguments.

"Leave and don't ever come back here, useless!"

Raising his eyes to meet the owner of the harsh voice, all Tsuna saw was a frail woman falling on to the paved road. He rushed over to help her up and looked over to the building only for the door to shut soundly into his face.

"Are you alright?"

The woman in question was quivering; she was a tiny thing with dark blue hair resting flat along her shoulders and one, anxiously spinning, blue eye.

She didn't say anything.

Unsure of what to do, he gently let go of her arms and carefully reached into his basket, hopefully letting her know he meant no harm with his slow movement.

Tsuna pulled out an apple and pulled her arm softly and placed the apple into her hand.

"Drop by the shelter, a few streets down, for a warm meal, okay?" He spoke tenderly, not wanting to scare her.

"Chrome?" A voice came from behind them.

The woman gasped and begun to shake even more, almost dropping the apple Tsuna had given.

Turning around, Tsuna thought he saw a mirror image of the woman before him. With the same dark blue hair, except his in an odd, spiky shape and one blue eye (though he did have two eyes, the other being red), the man was just as thin as his female counterpart. Yet they matched in their dirtied and torn clothing.

The dark blue woman scurried behind the tall man, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"And you are?" His voice was even silkier up close. The velvet tone nearly sent shivers up Tsuna's back if he wasn't trained from not reacting to Reborn's voice.

"Tsuna, just Tsuna."

The man narrowed his eyes and his lips curled into a predatory smirk, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

Tsuna scratched his head, scrambling to remember; a pineapple style haircut would have stood out to him if he did meet the mysterious man previously. "I'm sorry, I'm just a servant at one of the households here." He bowed generously and offered another apple from his basket to the man.

"Please, take it."

Without any questions, the dark blue haired man took it and tossed it into the air before catching it swiftly.

"As I mentioned before, don't be afraid to visit the shelter for a warm meal, it's open to anyone, anytime."

Tsuna then continued his trek home, but if he were to turn around, he would have seen the calculating eyes of both people he left behind.

Upon arrival of his home, Tsuna sighed.

Time to get to work; but, he decided as he tied the apron around his waist and bandana in his hair, he would work his hardest if it meant being able to go to the ball with Reborn. Glancing at the seemingly glowering clock, he mentally prepared himself for hours of his stepfamily belittling him; there would be no time to visit Reborn tonight and potentially more nights ahead until the ball.

* * *

"Prince Renato, your brothers have arrived and we have received mail that King Timoteo arrived safely at the Italia Castle as well," Hayato reported.

The said prince winced, though unintentional, his brothers could be extremely rowdy—especially when in close proximity to each other.

"Ensure dinner is set up by the time we enter, I shall go welcome them in."

Hayato nodded and they went their separate ways.

Renato heard them before he saw them, the unmistakable growl of Xanxus, Federico's happy laughter, Massimo's protesting voice, and Enrico attempting to calm them all down.

"Renato!" Federico tackled his older brother down, and was soon followed by a doggy pile from the rest of his siblings and a reluctant Xanxus.

"Chaos," grumbled Renato. Though he rolled his eyes, he was genuinely happy to have his family here with him. Despite the circumstances of their arrival, Renato felt comforted by their presence.

"Prince Renato? Dinner is prepared." Hearing the familiar voice of his assistant, Renato pushed aside his brothers and stood tall, tilting his chin up like the stuck up royal he was.

"Welcome to Vongola Kingdom, my brothers."

Gesturing for his brothers to follow, he let their chatter fly over his head as he pondered on how he would escape them to see his Tsuna for the evening.

Dinner was a quiet affair, each of the princes lost in thought.

All the princes, excluding Renato, pondered with thoughts of their young friend who had once lived in both Italia and Vongola. Though many years have passed, Sawada Tsunayoshi had made an impact on each of the princes.

Following the Sawadas departure to Vongola, the Kingdom of Italia buzzed with life as each prince had duty after duty, sparing no time to visit their favorite, small friend. King Timoteo had fallen ill at the time, and all princes were needed at home to protect the kingdom.

Iemitsu's death surprised them all. They had known that Iemitsu began work with the governing cabinet of Vongola and had assumed he and Tsuna were safe. Immediately, the four brothers who knew the Sawadas intimately traveled to Vongola to attend the funeral and visit Tsuna.

Upon arrival, they were met with Iemitsu's mourning second wife. She had spoke volumes of how heartbroken she was, for death had not only taken Iemitsu, but his son as well. She was too incoherent for the princes to understand her explanation, but they resolved to assist the family in any way they could. Every month, the princes sent a large stipend to the remaining Sawada stepfamily in honor of Tsuna and Iemitsu. The Sawadas' family would be their family.

Renato coughed to gather his family's attention, "I shall be heading up early. There is much to plan for the ball and impending wedding." Under the watchful gaze of his siblings, Renato retreated upstairs.

He paced back and forth in his room, conjuring a multitudinous amount of plans to escape his nosey brothers.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Prince Renato? Should I show the princes to their rooms now?"

Rubbing his chin, Renato smirked. Yes, he thought, this would work perfectly.

"Of course, and make sure to give them a whole castle tour. Take your time."

With that said, Renato quickly changed into his clothes he normally ventured out into the village with. Renato took one last glance behind him and escaped through the window once more.

Hayato, quick to his prince's instructions, began to guide the brothers through the castle.

Federico immediately noticed something was suspicious when Hayato insisted on a complete castle tour, dungeon included.

"Where's Renato?" he questioned.

Enrico nodded quickly, "We are here to visit him after all, he should join us on the tour!"

A slow smile graced Federico's face. "That's a wonderful idea brother, let us head to his room now!"

"I believe his room is upstairs?" Gestured Massimo, promptly gesturing above them.

Hayato spluttered out a plethora of excuses that all the princes waved off as they marched excitedly to their brother's room.

"P-please your highnesses, we must not interrupt Renato in his private chambers!"

Xanxus scoffed, "There is nothing private among the Italia Brothers!" He swiftly kicked the door down and a squeak from a passing maid was overshadowed by the laughter from the princes, for the room had been empty.

"Of course Renato would leave his guests the first day they arrive," Enrico exclaimed, shaking his head.

"The only question is where did he go?" asked Massimo.

The smirk on Federico's face made Hayato sweat—"And the answer is Hayato."

The answer came rather quick. Hayato did not know whom he feared more, four of the brothers combined, or Prince Renato himself.

Nonetheless, the princes donned simpler clothing and rode out to the village in hopes of spying on their devious brother.

Renato, unaware that his brothers would soon be following him, arrived at the village and waited at the local café Tsuna would meet him at. Though he knew that the two never made official plans to meet each other, Renato likened it to an understanding of sorts. On some days the two would miss each other completely, and others, spend what felt like hours together. He hoped today would be of the latter.

Yet, Renato pondered, this was too easy of an escape. His brothers would never let him out of their grasps like this. He looked warily around him, searching for signs of his siblings following him.

He stood and decided to order a cappuccino while he anticipated Tsuna's arrival. From this new angle, he glanced out the window as he waited in line.

Spiky black hair and different colored feathers peeked.

Renato froze.

There was only one person with hair as spiky as his own and decorated with feathers.

Forcing himself to relax, he turned directly to the window and feigned interest in the plant life beside it.

It was indeed pointy tufts and dead animal hair, however it was accompanied by distinctive traits from the rest of his family, Enrico, Federico, and Massimo.

Renato hoped that Tsuna didn't show up at all.

If his siblings discovered Renato was interested in someone, romantically or platonically, they would surely embarrass him in front of them.

Renato sighed as he said his order, keeping a vigilant eye on his siblings' location. Renato took his seat and lamented on the lack of seeing Tsuna, it was truly a struggle to stay away from the witty and just man.

The bell signaling the entry of someone into the café rang and Renato's heart jumped to his throat, feelings mixed with wanting and not wanting it to be Tsuna.

"Yo Reborn!" Instead, the friendly and jovial voice came from Tsuna's good friend Takeshi.

Renato nodded in acknowledgement, the young man always left him feeling disconcerted. Renato was sure that Takeshi knew exactly who he was, then Takeshi would do something slightly idiotic and laugh it off and Renato wouldn't be sure anymore.

The other man took the nod as a sign to sit in front of Renato, completely blocking his view of his brothers.

"Tsuna wanted to let you know he couldn't come!" Takeshi announced, leaning over to look at the pastry display. Renato tried to take a glimpse behind the broad man to find his siblings—they were nowhere to be found.

"Well, well, well, look who ditched their brothers!" came Massimo's voice.

Mentally groaning, Renato knew they would begin throwing hyperbolic accusations.

"We thought it would be some kind of pretty girl, boy were we wrong." Federico whistled.

Enrico tapped his chin in thought. "Though, you are quite handsome."

Takeshi blinked and began to grin widely, "Thank you, you have some funny brothers, Reborn!" He shook his head, "But he wasn't waiting to me, he was waiting to meet my friend. If you think I'm handsome wait 'til you meet—"

"What do you want," interjected Renato.

Xanxus chuckled wholeheartedly at his older brother's expression and finished with a snarl. "Such a shame, brother, that we traveled all this way only for you to leave us."

"I have lived with you all for over twenty years, you can miss me for one evening," Renato deadpanned.

Federico rolled his eyes. "We aren't here for you, we want to see whoever you were supposed meet up with. Who," he smiled charmingly to Takeshi, "you happen to know?"

Takeshi's guffaw was loud he paused before answering. Between the dark glare from Reborn and this stranger's charming smile, he easily feared the bite he knew would come from Reborn should he speak wrongly.

"Look at the time," Takeshi chirped, "I need to go help my dad! See everyone soon!" He gave a jaunty wave as he backed away toward the door briskly.

The brothers immediately filled the rest of the table and squeeze themselves in. The five of them were a tight fit.

"Who were you going meet," demanded Massimo. The rest of them nodded and leaned in closer to hear Renato's response.

"Who said I was meeting anyone?" came Renato's snarky response. "I came to patrol and observe. I have a duty to this land of course."

Enrico rolled his eyes and leaned onto his palm. "Did you get stood up?"

"Oh yes, he definitely got stood up," Federico nodded sagely.

* * *

Yay for world building! Yay for I still updated! I have been so busy, BUT I have written the beginning of the next chapter already! I was originally going to have a portion of the day of the ball included in this chapter, but I thought for organizational purposes, I would try to keep the ball stuff in together.

In this chapter, you were introduced to some more characters (woohoo), I am trying my best to include as many characters as I can from KHR, but I do apologize in advance for the limited role they may play.

Anywaaaays, thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows! I'M SCREAMING, 129 favs, 187 follows, and 46 reviews? I can't tell y'all enough how much I love all that you do. Your constant kind words and encouragement mean the world. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, it has been exciting writing it hehe!

 **Guest Reviews**

 _Guest_ : I'm actually laughing SO HARD, I'm sorry my writing is sickeningly romantic, I honestly have no excuses other than I love love, which is rather ironic as I never been in a relationship (oops). You will be seeing Dino and a bit of Varia later on, but I doubt you will see Ryohei- just hear of him :( but thank you for your feedback, maybe I can incorporate some more characters!

 _Shelly_ _Marsh_ : Thank you, ahhh! This chapter was more playful and world building, so hopefully ya were able to catch on to all the lil golden eggs I threw around :)

 _Bunny_ : oh Goodness, if you thought that last chapter took a long time this one must have taken forever! BUT the next chapter shouldn't take as long (I hope?!). I'm sorry if this chapter was slow to ahHhhhH they both serve a purpose I promise! And omg, don't even apologize about your grammar, you are more than fine!

 _Kurokatana64_ (technically not guest but I can't PM you!): Thank you for your support, I'm so honoed that you like my story! I tried to be subtle with the lil potential romance and more going on in the background heheh

I didn't have time to edit the chapter because I really wanted to share it (oops) so I hope it's good!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **09**

Once upon a time, King Timoteo fell in love. She was from another kingdom, not royalty yet not poor either. Like his forefathers before him, he did not care for materialistic wealth; they all married for love.

Renato would do the same.

Dressed in a classic Italian suit with a slim tie, Renato looked every bit of royalty he was. He grimaced, maybe a little too much. He wanted to blend into the crowd, scout out the attendees as much as he could. Renato hoped his simple, black mask would do the trick.

Tonight was the night.

His father thought he would find the love of his life at the ball, but truthfully, Renato already knew whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tsuna was everything Renato didn't know he needed and more; wise, clever, compassionate.

King Timoteo was looking for a Queen.

Renato knew deep in his heart that Tsuna would not fit the criteria of a Queen; Tsuna was no woman. Tsuna would bear no children for the throne.

Renato had a duty to the kingdom to show the stability of the royal family, that there is an heir to the throne. He had siblings, yes, who could easily have their own children, but Renato was the Crown Prince.

He sighed and shook his head; Renato was uncontrollably fond of Tsuna and would do anything to keep the man by his side.

Tonight, he decided, tonight he would tell Tsuna the truth.

He just hoped he would be able to survive until then. With last minute details and his unpredictable family, Renato was sure that tonight would be rambunctious.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, tighten my corset!"

A shout echoed, "Dame-Tsuna, tighten mine first!"

Tsuna winced at the shrill voices of his sisters. He was downstairs polishing their shoes for the evening and their echo from upstairs and across the house was oddly loud considering their distance.

Rushing to help his stepsisters, Tsuna briefly wondered if he would have time to get ready as well. Nonetheless, his stepsisters' needs would always go before his.

"The prince will never notice you in that atrocious dress," sneered Iris to Bluebell as Tsuna knotted the ribbon of her corset. "Go tighter, Dame," she demanded.

Bluebell gasped, "You told me red was my color!"

"As if, you have light blue hair and dark blue eyes, red horribly clashes." Iris tittered as she flipped her naturally curly hair.

For her small stature, Bluebell looked terrifying as she lunged with a deafening snarl.

"Of course the prince will notice you! You're as tall as a beanstalk, I'm sure he would _love_ a wife who towers over him!"

"You take that back!" howled Iris, her curly hair seemed to frizz with her anger.

The two began pulling at each other's hair and Tsuna backed away slowly, unsure how to deal with another one of his stepsisters' arguments.

He pitied them; the prince would be a fool to fall in love with either of his self-obsessed stepsisters. Tsuna cared for them, which was why he hoped the prince would not choose either of them. It would tear the sisters apart even more so than they already were. And if the prince was as shallow to care about Bluebell's mismatched colors and Iris's height, he was sure the prince would not deserve their love.

Shaking his head, Tsuna retreated to his room in the attic. He had already assisted Cervello and she looked dauntingly beautiful in her slim, black gown.

Tsuna took a deep breath as he opened the box Takeshi had delivered from Reborn. He pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal the most expensive fabrics he'd ever seen. Pulling the rest of the suit out, Tsuna noted that it was a classic Italian suit.

At the bottom of the box rested a black cloak with silver chains; Tsuna idly noticed the cloak reminded him of Reborn's eyes. He ran his fingers through the silky fabric, afraid to even put it on and dare to ruin it. He felt like someone had plucked him from his normal life into this weird fairytale and he wasn't ready to wake up. Reborn had bulldozed into his life and changed everything.

Suddenly the skies were always sunnier and the wind always cooler. He was less lonely; the trees still whispered their secrets to him and the flowers still welcome him with open arms, but he had Reborn now to share those discoveries of the world with.

Clasping the cloak over his shoulders, Tsuna took a look in the cracked mirror.

He wore a light gray button up and a thin, maroon tie. Framed by a dark coat and vest, he felt like a servant playing dress up. Which, he thought dryly, was entirely accurate.

Tsuna tugged out his necklace that had been hidden by the layer of clothes. Tonight, he would celebrate his birthday (albeit a day early) with his parents by his side. He kissed the ring gently and closed his eyes, sending prayers to his parents. The words 'Vongola' gleamed knowingly back.

He tucked the necklace back under and clutched his simple black mask Reborn insisted on purchasing. They were to match amongst the extravagance of masks to easily find each other.

"Dame-Tsuna! Come put our shoes on, the carriage is here!"

He took another deep breath, hoping to somehow settle the flurry of butterflies that found home in his stomach. The stairs down seemed more and more ominous with every step he took. What would his stepfamily think? Did he even deserve to spend a night off?

As he entered the foyer of the house, he heard a collective gasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cervello's spoke slowly, yet Tsuna heard the dangerous tinge in her voice.

"And what do you think you're wearing?" came Iris's haughty voice. "Did you really think you could go to the ball?"

Tsuna's voice seemed to escape him. It felt like the air was taken from him so forcibly he had no time to react.

"I-I did," he swallowed, "I did everything you asked me to, and more." His voice croaked and cracked making him feel like a prepubescent child all over again.

Bluebell replied patronizingly, "I don't recall Mother ever giving you permission?" She stepped up and tugged forcefully on the cloak, pulling the fabric off the chain. It fell to the ground, surrounding Tsuna. "Did you think you were so much better than us that you didn't need permission?"

"I thought if I showed you I had worked hard—"

"And you didn't," Cervello scoffed. "You must be an idiot if you honestly thought you could go to the ball. You might have attended the academy, but my girls have now attended much longer than you; they are more brilliant than you ever will be."

Tsuna stuttered, his voice still failing him. "W-what are you talking about?"

Condescendingly, Bluebell leaned over to pat Tsuna's tie before roughly loosening the knot. "All the teachers ever ask about is when you would be returning to school, it didn't matter what Iris or I did to garner their attention," she laughed bitterly, "It's _always_ you, isn't it Dame-Tsuna? First with stepfather, then with school, what else are you going to steal from us?"

"Did you really think a fancy suit would change anything?" Cervello's lips sneered into a contemptuous smile. "Which suitor did you seduce from Iris and Bluebell for something of this quality?"

"Either way," interjected Iris, "Your suit simply won't do for a servant." Her grin was petulant as she fingered his loosened tie. "Don't worry, we'll help you with that." Full of malicious intent, Iris jerked his shirt open, causing the buttons to tear off and echo loudly on the floor.

Bluebell's arrogant laugh was hollow to his ears. "No suit could ever change who you truly are. Everyone may see you as some sort of angel, but we know what hides behind that façade: a conniving whore."

Suddenly both Bluebell and Iris had their hands all over him; his jacket was being wrenched off his back and his pants were shredded at different lengths.

Cervello's heel dug into Tsuna's jacket. She stared into his teary eyes and found satisfaction in his quivering shoulders.

"Don't forget your place. You are a servant, the dirt beneath my heel, merely property of my wealth," Cervello sneered, her voice cold, "Don't you get it? Sawada Tsunayoshi died the night Sawada Iemitsu died. Now and forever more, you are Dame-Tsuna, the servant."

Everything felt eerily far away; the click of Cervello's heels, the titter of his stepsisters, and the echo of the slammed door.

Mechanically, Tsuna stood and made way to the barnyard; it was their feeding time.

You are a servant.

You are a servant.

You are a servant.

That's right… Sawada Tsunayoshi died years ago leaving an empty shell as his replacement. How was he so arrogant to think that anything could ever change?

And the tears began to fall. Tsuna did not know how long he was crying for amongst the comfort of his animal friends, but his heart felt like it was being wrenched out of place. His deepest fears confirmed; he was just a speck of dirt no matter what he did.

"Tsuna-nii?"

Blinking blearily through his swollen eyes, Yuni and Luce held matching faces of concern. He could hear their feet shuffling closer and Luce pulled him into a tight hug as Yuni clutched his hands.

Luce spoke in dulcet tones. "We were afraid we were going to miss you before the ball… Yuni was determined to have you wear the mask she made."

His eyes followed the hand connected to his and spotted a white fox mask with red detailing. His heart swelled; he knew Yuni had spent an incredible amount of time, carefully putting together this masterpiece. Tsuna reached out and gripped the mask; he hadn't seen anything like this since the textbooks Papa had taught from. The mask brought a wave emotion: nostalgia and sweetness.

"Well," Tsuna swallowed, "That's awfully kind of you Yuni, but I won't be attending the ball tonight."

Luce's fingers gently combed through Tsuna's fluffy hair, "Not if I have anything to say about it." She stood, pulling Tsuna up with her. "What do you say, Yuni? Do you think your grandmum has a bit of magic left to use?"

The young girl nodded vigorously, "That's all Tsuna-nii needs! He's wonderful the way he already is!"

Tsuna let out a soft giggle, threading his fingers with Yuni's.

"Thank you, Luce, Yuni, but it's much too late for me to attend the ball."

Yuni gasped loudly, "You're just going to leave Reborn, I thought you like _like_ him?" Her colbat eyes widened in determination, "You're not allowed to just give up, Tsuna-nii! You have taught me a lot about hope and now it's our turn to teach you."

She turned towards Luce. "Grandmum, how can I help?"

Luce only smiled mysteriously.

The next thing Tsuna knew, he was being tugged on both sides and left spluttering on the couch of the Giglio Nero household while Yuni exclaimed of excitement and Luce disappeared into the hallways.

Luce returned with wistful eyes and a large box. Setting it down on the table, she settled into the couch beside the duo. "This box… it was my husband's," she began, "I think he would be very grateful to see that it could be passed down."

Tsuna's eyes softened. "I couldn't wear something so meaningful to your family."

"You have always been a son to me, Tsuna," Luce said tenderly.

He blinked back tears; this is what a family was supposed to feel like. He hadn't remembered what a mother's love felt in a long time.

"Thank you, I would be honored."

Piece by piece, Tsuna donned a traditional Nippon kimono. Though simple at first glance with a light orange coloring, intricate patterns detailed the textured five-piece dress.

With the modernization the Italians brought with them, kimonos were a rarity despite the history of the kingdom. Tsuna felt like he was paying homage to his country, the land and culture his parents once lauded.

"You're so handsome, Tsuna-nii! You look just like King Giotto." Yuni's childish laughter filled the air and Tsuna's heart felt full.

Luce's eyes watered; it was like looking at a reflection of King Giotto and her deceased husband.

"I'm so proud of you, Tsuna. I will always be proud of you, no matter what." Luce hugged Tsuna and felt the man shaking under her. "You have grown so much, I can't believe that scrawny teen Yuni dragged home became this handsome man in front of me." Backing up, she held on to his shoulders.

"Go, Tsuyoshi is waiting outside to take you to the ball. He will come back for you at exactly midnight," she brushed his hair out of his face, "Have fun, go meet the prince or something."

Tsuna could feel the hope and excitement returning to him. He, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was going to a _ball_ of all things. "Thank you, truly, for everything. There is nothing in the world I can do to pay you back for everything you have done for me—"

"Go, go!" Yuni shouted as she pushed him out of the door. She pulled his sleeve and he leaned forward. "When you wear this mask, it's like we're with you too," she said with a bright smile.

He returned with wide grin before leaning into Tsuyoshi's carriage.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Luce was out of breath as she waved something in the air.

Tsuna stepped out of the carriage and rushed over. Luce pressed something cold into his awaiting arms.

"Geta," she smiled mischievously, "Glass geta for your kimono."

Tsuna paused and smiled back, "Luce? I don't need to meet the prince, I just want a night with Reborn."

* * *

Renato tapped his foot expectantly as he paced the castle steps. The ball has just begun and Tsuna was nowhere to be found. People came in all shapes and sizes, yet none of them was a Tsuna looking thing.

Tsuna wouldn't stand him up, right?

He shook his head; he didn't have time for second thoughts and doubts. Tonight he would tell Tsuna he loved him and that Tsuna was all things good in the world—

"Did you get stood up again, Renato?" Enrico exclaimed.

Renato's brother was dressed handsomely in a classic Italian suit as well. His mask was extravagant, jeweled to sparkle under the starry sky.

"Very funny," Renato replied dryly and lied, "Many things are at stake tonight, and our patrol must be nothing less than perfection."

Enrico swung his arm around his twin. "Tonight is your night! Let your brothers handle the security."

Renato's rolled eyes spoke for himself.

"Okay fine," Enrico said, putting his hands up defensively, "Don't come crying to me when Massimo, Federico, Me, and even Xanxus take all the lovely ladies before your pick." He whistled and strolled up the steps into the castle.

And so, it was Renato under the company of the twinkling stars and shrill laughter of the upper class. He briefly wondered if anyone from the village had truly taken his invitation to attend.

"Oh my, did you see Dame-Tsuna's face when we ripped that disastrous cloak off him?"

"Good riddance if I say so myself," replied another voice.

His head whipped to the familiar nickname. Tsuna had mentioned in passing his stepfamily's treatment towards him… For all his intelligence, Renato was truly stumped at hearing it firsthand.

The older woman tittered as she guided the two young women up the steps. "Now, my lovely daughters, tonight we shall snag a prince and make one of you a queen. Dame-Tsuna is an idiot to think we would let him attend and steal this opportunity from you two."

Clutching his fists in anger, Renato willed himself to calm down. It would do no good to wreak havoc at a precarious time like this. But, he swore, he would take revenge for Tsuna, whether he liked it or not. Renato snarled at the ladies and marched ahead of them up the stairs.

It was apparent that Tsuna would not be attending tonight.

Upon entering the ballroom, he nodded to the doorman and was quietly thrust into the crowd. All the servants were aware of his identity as the prince and sworn to secrecy to ensure no foul play for the prince's affections.

Renato staked out the punch table and eyed the ladies calling for 'Prince Renato' as if he would immediately reveal his identity to them.

"Quite the ball, wouldn't you say?" The feminine voice was smooth and there was no lick of accent in their Italian.

Turning to face the speaker, Renato was met with vivid green eyes peaking from an elaborate, silver mask. Pastel pink hair framed her face like a curtain.

She was beautiful with glossy pink lips and dusted cheeks. Her eyes were even more prominent once he took a glance at her deep emerald ball gown. Falling off her shoulders, her silky number was completed by a simply diamond resting between her collarbone.

Renato smirked into his cup; Scorpion Bianchi was just as beautiful as she was rumored to be. Too bad for her, a small brunette already took his heart.

"Indeed," he replied shortly, "It is a wonder how anyone would be able to find the crown prince amongst this mass." His voice was dangerous for she should not have known who he was, yet he did not doubt that she was certainly aware of whom he was.

"Oh?" she did not sound surprised. "Though for one like myself, it would be simple to find my fiancé."

His lips curled displeasingly at the confidence in her voice. "Surely you jest?"

Her face cinched into confusion, "You _are_ Prince Renato, right?"

"And if I said yes?"

She stiffened and he could see her eyes narrow. "Then I would question as to why you are not aware of our engagement. The Prime Minister promised you to me."

"You believe the word of a lowly Prime Minister over King Timoteo?"

Bianchi snarled—her look of displeasure did not fit her soft face—"Prime Minister Akira sent engagement contracts supported by King Timoteo himself. Proof by the King's infamous flame signature."

"I apologize Lady Bianchi, but consider that contract void effectively," he bowed and begun to back away, seething in anger. He would not believe it unless it came from father's lips themselves.

The pink haired woman opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a collective gasp from the attendees. All eyes were on the entrance of the ballroom for there stood a brunette dressed in traditional Nippon garb.

Renato smirked; he would recognize those tufts of brown hair anywhere.

* * *

WOOHOO! We're at the ball! Okay I'm honestly so sorry because I thought this chapter was going to be exciting but it ended up being a lot of other stuff (lmao) BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EXCITING (I HOPE)! The next chapter will be pretty fluffy/romantic but duh this is a romance story anyways so...

Anwyays, did anyone guess Luce and Yuni as the fairy godmother role? Honestly when I was writing it, I kept putting Aria instead of Yuni oops so hopefully I caught all of the Arias and replaced them with Yuni hehe

I haven't gotten a chance to reply to some reviews yet, but once again so so so much love to you all for all the support. I am constantly reminded why I love this community every time I get a notification about a fav, follow, and review.

 **Guest Reviews**

 _Guest_ : um... THANK YOU SO MUCH MY HEART IS SO FULL! thank YOU for taking the time to read my story :)

 _Shelly Marsh_ : now THAT gang will indeed have a pretty important role, you def don't wanna miss them in the upcoming chapters!

 _anonimous_ : I plan on having 15 chapters but I think I want to add a few extra chapters for some deleted scene/extras/headcanons I had ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Once upon a time a prince stumbled upon another young man in an idyllic meadow following the whispers of the wind. The grass seemed to curl around the young man in comfort and the flowers bloomed at his smile; there was no doubt that the trees too found home in the small young man.

The prince was in awe.

From that day on, their fates intertwined and as the eve of the young man's day of birthday came, fate commenced.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was nervous. Years of toil under his stepfamily were reflected in every fiber of his human being: callouses dotted on his hands, the branches of wrinkles, and the sturdiness of his muscle. He felt vulnerable under the calculating gaze of what seemed to be all the guests of the ball.

Was his kimono too outrageous? Could it be his mask was inappropriate? Maybe he should have tried to tame his hair more.

Wild thoughts ran through Tsuna's mind and he found it difficult to breath as he took cautious steps down what felt like precarious doom.

Would Reborn even know who he was in this new fit?

As Tsuna neared the final steps of stairs, the guests parted like the red sea with each foot he planted forward. He stared warily on, trying to find a familiar face amongst the extravagance of the ball.

And in all his glory under the bright lights of the candled chandeliers, Reborn stood with a slight curve of his lips.

Yes, Tsuna smiled blindly back, it didn't matter what everyone else thought, tonight he would dance in Reborn's arms. The two met at the middle and Tsuna could swear his heart was begging to jump out of his chest.

"Reborn," he whispered.

"Tsuna." Reborn's small smile curved into a full-blown smile, "If you would do me the honors and allow me to accompany you this evening?"

Tsuna replied breathlessly, "Anything you ask for, I'm yours."

Like magic, an exuberant melody began to play. Reborn offered his hand and Tsuna clutched it gratefully. The two were pulled into a graceful yet jubilant dance. Tsuna threw his head back in laughter as Reborn lifted him up in sync with the other pairs dancing.

"You made quite the entrance," Reborn commented. His eyes were warm under the candlelight.

Tsuna blushed and continued to twirl and dance to the music. "I'm sure they're wondering what kind of idiot would wear a traditional Nippon dress to an Italian ball."

"Or," he continued teasingly, "Staring at you. You are handsome, Reborn."

Reborn nodded, seemingly in thought. "I believe you are wrong about one thing; I'm sure the guests are wondering how did I get such a handsome date instead."

Reborn decided then and there that Tsuna's laughter was sweeter than any melody he has heard.

The two made for an interesting pair in their kimono and suit. As they continued to dance and take breaks for hors d'oeuvres, Prime Minister Akira quietly fumed.

Things were not going according to plan.

He was well aware of the crown prince's identity, his spies had directed him to the man in the simple black mask. After weeks of spying on the prince, his ebony, spiky hair would not escape Akira's vision. However in Prince Renato's arms was not the Poison Scorpion Bianchi, rather some nameless commoner. There was something oddly familiar about the brunette, as if his defying gravity hair framed his face exactly as someone Akira couldn't put his finger on…

No matter whom the commoner was, Akira snarled and turned his nose as the couple swept by him in their dance; he knew all the nobles who attended the ball and that man was not accounted for.

If the Scorpion King discovered Akira's lies of union between his daughter and Prince Renato, Akira knew that his deeper, darker secrets would be revealed.

Stalking angrily towards the balcony, Akira nodded towards the man leaning upon the door. The two stood on the empty balcony and shut the doors quickly.

"Have you found what you are looking for yet?" Akira asked abruptly.

The other man's cool yet slippery voice sent shivers down Akira's back. "All in good time, Prime Minister."

"And the experiments?"

The man smirked, "It would be prudent to find what we need tonight."

Akira was exasperated. "Enough with the secrecy, tell me what Estraneo needs and I shall do all I can in my power to ensure it is yours."

The man leaned over the railings of the balcony. His platinum blonde hair gleaming as his catlike eyes narrowed.

"We seek the prince."

"Prince Renato?" Akira exclaimed, fumbling to stand straighter. "He has yet to exhibit any other flames than sun—"

"This is where all the fun comes in," darkly chuckled the man. "It is Prince Tsunayoshi we wish to find."

Akira's eyebrows furrowed, "That is impossible! He died as a babe… Even if he was alive, he could be miles away—" he paused, eyes widening, "Or he could be here. Tonight. In Nippon garb. A reflection of his deceased father." He immediately blocked the exit with a smirk; it would seem the advantage was on his side.

"In exchange for this information, I demand protection. If the Scorpion King were to discover our lie of marriage, we are ruined."

"Our lie? Are you aware of your accusations?" The man raised a platinum brow as his dark laughter filled the air.

The Prime Minister smiled menacingly, unafraid for he had the upper hand. "If they were to discover that I lied, do you truly believe they will not be able to dig up our past dealings? I let the Estraneo run freely only because you have assisted in infiltrating the other kingdoms. You work for me, not the other way around."

With that said, the Prime Minister marched haughtily back into the ballroom, missing the smug grin on the blonde man's face.

So the little prince decided to show up, did he? If that idiotic Prime Minister thought the remaining royal blood of the Estraneo Kingdom would bow down to his whimsical demands, he was wrong. Soon to be _dead_ wrong he thought with a wicked smile.

Leonardo Estraneo, the surviving prince of the Estraneo Kingdom, entered the ballroom once more, set on finding his other prince counterparts.

* * *

"You see those two idiots in the corner?" Reborn gestured to Lal and Colonello with a mischievous grin, "They're too in love with each other to even realize."

Tsuna couldn't help but giggle childishly. He recognized the two from his father's work and they were always squabbling like an old married couple that he was more surprised to find out they _weren't_ married.

"You know the baker at the café we always go to? Despite the suggestive eyes he constantly gives you, he is incredibly devoted to his wife," Tsuna whispered back inconspicuously. He noted that quite a few of the attendees were actually villagers and it warmed his heart to see them laughing and enjoying themselves as much as he was.

"Enough talk," Reborn declared as he offered his hand, "Shall we dance some more?"

Tsuna agreed, "We shall indeed."

And with that, Tsuna was swept into Reborn's arms. The two laughed as they danced in unison with everyone. Taking one last bow, they twirled into their new partners.

"I have not seen a kimono like yours in a while," commented Tsuna's new partner. His blonde hair glistened under the bright lights and his light brown eyes shone with curiosity.

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond but instead escaped a small 'ouch'.

"Sorry," the man winced and continued to babble, "I promise I am not clumsy all the time. It's just with all the masks –sorry, again- I don't know who is who and I become terribly susceptible to trip over things and I, I, uh, I was wondering who you were? Well I know your last dance partner –I didn't mean to- and how did you two meet?"

Tsuna, who was more focused on avoiding the blonde man's feet, blinked as he registered what the man had said.

"You know Reborn?"

The blonde man blinked back. His lips seemed to curve into a wide grin. " _Reborn_? Oh, indeed I know _Reborn_. You could say he was my –oh, sorry- tutor of sorts."

Tsuna smiled beatifically back, that oddly made a lot of sense. He supposed Reborn served as a tutor for noble families and had business with one of the princes.

"Yes indeed, he sure is brilliant," Tsuna commented.

The blonde man threw his head back in laughter, as if some joke was said that Tsuna didn't catch on to. "Has he told you –oh dear, you have my deepest apologies about your foot- about the time he taught me how to ballroom dance?"

Though, Tsuna briefly wondered, what good did Reborn's teachings do if this man was still stepping on Tsuna's toes.

"—I needed to practice leading of course and couldn't get used to leading Reborn of all people, therefore the next lesson he came dressed in an outrageous gown and a curly wig!"

"Hieee!?" squeaked Tsuna as he was lifted into the air, "Reborn must have looked ridiculous, I could never see that proud man in a wig!"

The man smirked playfully. "Or he could be so sure of his masculinity that a costume would not deter him. Plus," he paused thoughtfully, "Re—I mean Reborn, can be really involved in disguises and costumes. If it were not for his, er, _position_ , I would have firmly believed that he was a tailor."

The two exchanged more conversations and laughs before it was time to switch partners once more.

"Thank you for this dance," Tsuna giggled and bowed, "Is there a name to my mysterious dance partner?"

The twinkling eyed man bowed in return, "I suppose you may call me Dino, and yours?"

"Tsuna, just Tsuna." With that said, Tsuna was promptly hoisted by his new dance partner with gleaming hair.

"Oh hello there." Tsuna stared warily at the predatory grin on his new dance partner. The man continued, "Quite the stir you caused at your entrance, I am honored to have this dance with a noble like you."

All tension in Tsuna's shoulders loosened as he laughed softly at the man's assumptions. "Have no fear, noble I am not; I am merely a peasant, no one to be missed."

"Oh?" The man's sharp eyes curved into tiny moons. "How interesting, you could have fooled me as a prince."

"And you? Surely you are a noble?" Tsuna questioned back with a slight smile tugging at his lips. It was not everyday he was mistaken as a prince.

The man's throaty chuckle sent shivers down Tsuna's back and he wasn't quite sure if it was out of the tinge of fanaticism he heard or the mere richness of the tone. "This is a masquerade, shall we move on from discerning one another's identity?" The man raised a platinum brow and Tsuna merely nodded.

With one last twirl, the song came to an end and Tsuna and the platinum blonde man bowed and politely applauded the live orchestra.

Tsuna watched as the man mouthed something to him only to be washed over the applauding. He leaned closer allowing his curiosity to take over despite his conscious screaming at him to back away.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I can't quite hear you—"

The man snatched young Yuni's handcrafted mask off his face with a cruel smirk. "Oh my, I only meant to brush your hair aside. Please accept my sincerest apologies, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_." He bowed once more and gave Tsuna his mask back before blending in with the rest of the crowd and disappearing.

Tsuna stood frozen.

The last person to even address him by his full name had been his stepmother. He hadn't been called a Sawada in years.

"Tsuna!" came Reborn's jovial voice, breaking Tsuna from his stupor.

His fingers began to shake and this overwhelming sense of fear seemed to take over every inch of Tsuna's body. His mask felt like it weighed of bricks and it quivered in his hands.

The look of concern on Reborn's face reminded Tsuna where he was.

Golden chandeliers. Candlelight shadows. Elegant gowns. Sharp tuxedos.

The ball.

"I just," Tsuna gasped feeling small in the extravagance and bright light. "I think—I need some air, please," he begged softly.

Reborn nodded and clasped his hands with Tsuna's. Together they maneuvered through the crowd into a garden.

Tsuna took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. "Sorry, I was a little taken back by everything."

The handsomely dressed man reached out and Tsuna flinched at the incoming appendage. Reborn faltered and dropped his hand, his face worried. "I hope you know I truly am grateful you came. I can't remember the last time I had as much fun at a ball like this." Reborn too took off his mask and smiled genuinely down to the brunette.

Tsuna leaned on Reborn's shoulder and closed his eyes; the light music of the orchestra echoed out softly to the garden and he swayed in rhythm.

"As am I; I had the grandest night with you," he paused and smiled slyly, "As well as a lovely dance with one Dino? He surely had interesting anecdotes to share."

He could feel Reborn stiffen underneath him and Tsuna bit back a giggle.

"Is that so? What has that _idiota_ student of mine said now?"

Tsuna let loose a loud guffaw and released his tight hold on Reborn, finally feeling at ease. He skipped as much as he could in his kimono around the garden with Reborn trailing behind. "Nothing much, except for your exceptional skill in tailoring and apparent interest in cosplay."

Despite the innocuous statement, Tsuna found himself laughing even harder than earlier at the red blush that graced his partner's face.

"The next time I see that man I am going to run him over with Leon," Reborn huffed, narrowing his dark eyes. He then plucked a flower out of the garden and placed it on Tsuna's ear.

Reborn smiled tenderly and Tsuna could feel his heart wanting to beat out of his chest.

"I am actually glad we are out here, I have something to tell you."

Hope budded in Tsuna's chest and little did he know, the twinkling stars illuminated his bright smile, endearing him even more to Reborn.

The older man swallowed and cupped Tsuna's face, "I—"

"I know," Tsuna replied simply, basking under Reborn's radiance. "And I feel the same way."

Reborn seem to let go a sigh of relief and hugged the brunette close and began swaying to the sweet music. "Thank you… but there is something else you must know. I am actually—"

The clock struck midnight and echoed loudly, each chime seemingly cutting off Reborn's words.

"I need to go!" Tsuna gasped and ripped himself from Reborn's embrace. "I need to go," he repeated as he picked up the ends of his kimono to speed up, "I'll see you tomorrow, I had splendid night, but I need to go, I love you!"

The last words slipped before Tsuna could truly think about what he said. Silently cursing to himself, Tsuna rushed out and glanced back to see Reborn stopped in his tracks with a small smile and pink cheeks accompanying it.

Tsuna didn't mean for it to come out so casually, but he meant it either way. It was freeing, admitting his love for the older man.

In one hand, Tsuna clutched his mask and the other gathered the skirts of his kimono. The ball seemed more crowded than ever as he tried to rush through. Reaching the top of the stairs, Tsuna kept his eyes downwards to avoid the footsteps of his fellow attendees.

Seeing dark shoes entering his field of vision, Tsuna attempted to avoid the man but the man too sidestepped the same direction as Tsuna and ended up bumping into each other. Tsuna still did not look up as he bowed and blurt out an apology, "Please forgive me, I fear my race against time has caused me to be clumsier than usual."

"Giotto?" the man whispered.

Tsuna tilted his head up at the familiar name. The man had graying hair and kind eyes, eyes of Tsuna's childhood.

King Timoteo.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt the telltale sign of tears demanding to fall. He bowed once more and continued his rush out of the ball. He finally reached the last staircase leading to the carriage and sighed in relief. It would be incredibly rude if he made Tsuyoshi go out of his way to pick him up and be late. Though, Tsuna briefly thought, he also needed to beat his stepfamily home and change immediately.

Stumbling over the last step, one of Tsuna's glass geta slipped off his foot. He hobbled back to grab it but froze when he saw more familiar faces at the top of the stairs. There was no mistaking it; four princes with faces of wonder stood.

Tsuna abandoned the glass geta and leaped into what he recognized as Tsuyoshi's carriage.

"Wait—Yoshi!"

"Please, Tsuyoshi," Tsuna said breathlessly, "We must leave immediately!"

The sound of the whips hurling in the wind hitting the horse began the carriage ride at once.

"Thank you—I will never forget this night, and it is all thanks to you and Luce I would not have been able to experienced the best night of my life."

The velvety chuckle that echoed from the front of the carriage sounded nothing like Tsuyoshi. In fact… it sounded oddly familiar.

"But you see, Vongola Tsunayoshi, the night has yet to end."

* * *

dun dun dunnnnNnNn! HELLO I'M STILL HERE I PROMISE (hello there unedited chapter 10 oops)! I recently started school so finding free time has been a struggle and I find myself writing at the odd hours of the evening and staying up late to try to at least write something. I'm so sorry for the late update, BUT I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER MAYBE IDK. Some parts didn't flow exactly how I wanted but I'm glad I was able to finish the chapter!

 **Guest Reviews** (I'LL REPLY TO THE OTHER REVIEWS SOON, SORRY FOR THE DELAY!):

 _Shelly Marsh_ : hopefully I pulled through with the cute moments?!

 _Guest_ : ilysm (imagine a bunch of hearts here ok)

 _suzie_ : i'm so blessed, i luv u :')

I AM FOREVER THANKFUL TO ALL THE SUPPORT THIS FIC HAS GIVEN ME! Also y'all truly helped me with my confidence in posting more of my ideas and just writing in general and ugh i'm so appreciative to the positive community this website is.

In other news, if y'all are Naruto and/or Gakuen Alice fans, u should check out my new potential fic? I only uploaded the prologue just to get a feel of who would be interested, but because I love the fandoms so much I may or may not be updating still

 **Natsume Not So Hyuuga**

Wherein Mikoto gives birth to twins and Itachi is delightfully pleased to have two younger brothers; Fugaku is not amused. Because Natsume had all the right bearings of an Uchiha (in which Natsume Hyuuga is reborn with another chance).

OKAY SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N! SEE U AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Once upon a time, four princes grew up with a loving and caring childhood friend. The princes doted upon the youngster as if he too were part of their royal family and searched far and wide when their friend went missing. Upon hearing the about the supposed death of their friend, the four princes mourned for days on end, promising themselves they would try to be better people in honor of their surrogate younger brother.

"Father, it was him, it was Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Enrico exclaimed to King Timoteo as he paced back and forth. Though the ball was still occurring downstairs, all five princes and King Timoteo were currently conferring in a nearby room.

"Enough," demanded King Timoteo, for he had not seen young Tsunayoshi in that man, he saw the deceased King of Nippon, Giotto. The old king was tired, wrinkled evidently made home in crevices on his face and hidden parts of his body and the purple of his eye bags reflected the years of his ruling. "My sons, I understand your panic, however, there is a much graver danger we must discuss, and I believe young Tsunayoshi is involved."

Renato, who had been keeping mum the whole time, stood abruptly, "Tsuna would never hurt a fly!"

His brothers stared at him in shock and Massimo opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by King Timoteo.

"I am sure Renato can share his story another time, but he is right, Tsunayoshi is much too kindhearted." King Timoteo looked weary, much older than his 57 years, as he rubbed his head. "It appears Tsunayoshi is not who he thinks he is… You all remember the fall of Nippon and their King Giotto?"

The five brothers nodded, confused as to where their father was going with the recollection.

Voice grave, King Timoteo continued, "No evidence of his child's death had been discovered… Vongola Tsunayoshi was assumed to had perished alongside his father during the Estraneo attack, yet the striking resemblance between King Giotto and Sawada Tsunayoshi is far too much to go unnoticed."

"Is the small trash King Giotto's son?" Xanxus asked bluntly. The collective gasp in the room echoed as a silence overtook the space.

"Though it has yet to be proven," King Timoteo began, "Their similarities are too uncanny."

Federico exclaimed, "But father, how is that dangerous, shouldn't we rejoice in this discovery? The rightful heir to the new Vongola Kingdom has returned!"

King Timoteo's response was halted by the dramatic entry of Colonello and Lal.

"He's gone, they're gone!"

Everyone stood in a flurry confused at the unexpected and unknown turn of events. Random questions rang and all went unanswered with King Timoteo's roaring call for silence."

"Report immediately!"

Lal nodded, eyes full of determination. "Following the suspicions on Prime Minister Akira, we have linked his recent transactions with one Leonardo, though his last name is unknown, evidence points to Leonardo being the remaining royalty of the Estraneo family. Security around the perimeter increased in order to search for the potential arrival of Leonardo…" her voiced trailed off as she signaled her partner to continue.

"Despite the new security detail, Leonardo has somehow entered and exited the ball. We are still unsure how this occurred, but we believe he has a powerful illusionist on his side… The effects on our strongest recruit, Hibari Kyoya and knowledge of his vehement weakness to mist flames, can only point to so," Colonello paused to take a deep breath, "A man by the name of Tsuyoshi was found beaten on the side of the road before the castle entry, upon discovery, his son, another recruit, immediately identified him but was unsure as to how and why his father was in that position."

Renato slammed his fist on the table; fury gleamed through his calculating gaze. "Tsuyoshi was Tsuna's intended transportation home," his eyes widened as he began to realize what that insinuated.

"If Tsuyoshi was found on the side of the road, whose carriage did Yoshi leave in?"

"Call the guards, gather the Knights of the Round Table! Follow the carriage, we must find Tsunayoshi immediately, or we will be in grave, grave danger if his potent flames were in the wrong hands." As King Timoteo spoke, the five princes jumped into action and prepared to mobilize—they would protect Tsuna and the kingdom with their lives.

* * *

Tsuna woke to an echo of what sounded like rain drops filling the air, each drip and drop resounded against the quietness. Eyes fluttering, the overwhelming stench hit him full blast as he shivered and attempted to cuddle into himself. Tsuna curled into a tight ball; he felt an odd sense of heaviness as the ground felt even colder that he thought—where was he… What had happened to him?

His last memory was a sharp, soprano laughter before he lost all consciousness.

Brown eyes wandered around what seemed to be a dungeon cell of sorts. The shades of grey gleamed under the only source of light: a dingy bulb swung dangerously above him.

The cell door swung open, revealing a young woman and thus interrupted Tsuna's train of thought.

"You," Tsuna croaked. His throat was parched—suddenly he was dry heaving as if he hadn't had water for years.

The woman wordlessly slid a tray over to him as he scrambled to the door.

The odd sense of heaviness were the shackles limiting his movement and reach to the door. The banging of each link filled the empty air like a death sentence.

"Where—where am I? Who are you?" Each word was death, gasping for air, Tsuna, struggled to continue, "Why am I here?"

The woman did not reply as she nudged the tray over and sat beside the cell bars. Her single blue eye glowed under the yellow light—surely it was the young woman on the streets. Tsuna seldom met beautiful woman who wore eye patches, nonetheless, he hesitated to touch what she offered.

"I cannot—" she swallowed, her voice soft, "I cannot tell you, but please, you will need your energy, please."

He didn't know what it was, but Tsuna found it in himself to trust her. He reached out to the tray, shackles and links reverberating throughout the dungeon cell. Carefully lifting the cup, Tsuna sipped the hot water, soothing his aching throat. Each sip quenched his thirst and revitalized him with energy he didn't even know he had.

"Thank you," he replied as softly.

His chewing resonated with the emptiness and Chrome found herself watching the man's every move. His tousled hair did not fall with the dampness of the cell, but it had lost its lustrous gleam he came in with. Leonardo-sama had called the man Vongola Tsunayoshi; he apparently was the long lost heir of Vongola Giotto… She tilted her head; the man had many, many similarities to the dead king.

They were both kind.

She shook her head gently, no Chrome, you cannot think like that. She shut her eye and attempted to erase the memory of Tsunayoshi's previous kindness—he looked at her like she was human for once, not incompetent, not a tool, not a piece of meat. In his brown, kind eyes, Chrome was human, and that, she thought, that was why she could never repay him for everything he has given her, whether he knew it or not.

So she would stay right where she was and silently protect him.

Chrome did not respond as he continued to ask her questions as he finished the meal she brought him, she had spoken far enough. If Leonardo-sama discovered she had brought Tsunayoshi, she would surely be beaten on the spot.

"Chrome? Is that you?" The booming voice of Ken caused the dungeon floor to vibrate and she winced at his volume. "I thought I sniffed ya out here! Chikusa, Chrome is down here!"

"You idiot," hissed Chikusa's monotonous tone, "Do you want Leonardo-sama to find us?"

Chrome could just hear Ken rolling his eyes at his partner. "Yeah, yeah, he's busy with Mukuro-sama right now, we're fine."

The two men stood at the entrance of the hallway, Ken grinning wildly down at her. His nose twitched, "This Tsuna-boy smells oddly familiar, have we met him before, Chikusa?"

She watched as the yoyo user slapped his forehead and muttered under his breath. "Way to just give everything away, you stupid mutt."

Chrome squeaked as Ken crouched down to her level and he guffawed in her face, brittle spit speckling her cheeks. The blonde's tan skin stretched as a lazy smile grew from ear to ear.

"What!" Ken protested, "I didn't give any of the plan away!"

From the corner of her eye, she could see the sign of recognition in Tsuna's eyes—the man was far too expressive.

"Plan, what plan?" Tsuna's voice was faint, overshadowed by Ken's boisterous presence.

Chikusa, blatantly ignoring the question, turned toward Chrome. "You know you shouldn't be here, if Leonardo-sama found you…" his voice trailed off, but his glasses glinted and Chrome saw a hard, knowing look from him.

Chrome sighed but held on to her silent promise.

"Let's go, Chrome!" Ken exclaimed, "This kiddo's gonna die under Leonardo-sama anyways, don't waste your time!"

Tsunayoshi's gasp and Chrome swallowed once more as she avoided his shocked gaze.

Chrome did not reply and kept her eyes locked on her fidgeting hands.

Ken sighed loudly and pulled her twitching hand, forcing her to stand.

Yet a piercing chuckle made them all froze in place.

"My, my, my, what a welcoming party you have here, Tsunayoshi," the voice snarled, and under the dim lights revealed Leonardo Estraneo.

Chrome shivered at his voice, reeling from the swarm of frightening memories his velvet voice brought her.

"We sincerely apologize," Chikusa said as he bowed low. Ken let go of Chrome's hand quickly and pushed her back down as he too bowed.

Leonardo waved his fingers gingerly, "Oh dear, I am sure you all were merely curious about my new project." His shark-like grin twitched and Chrome followed his gaze to the tray Tsuna had eaten from.

"It appears this little party was more than I thought—"

Hand met cheek, and the deafening noise of Leonardo slapping Chrome rang like a bone cracking.

She fell like a rag doll, clutching her aching cheek as Ken protested. Red, hot embarrassment coursed through her body, she was so stupid. She couldn't even protect herself, how dare she think she could protect Tsunayoshi?

The remaining Prince of Estraneo stooped to her level and his cold, cold fingers grazed her chin as he suddenly gripped her cheeks. "Did you really think you could feed our prized prisoner like that?" His harsh laughter sent chills throughout every inch in her body. He snapped his fingers and at once two scientists appeared at his side.

"No," she whispered, attempting to claw away from Leonardo-sama. "No," her voice rose, "No, no, not again, please no." Chrome began sobbing as Leonardo clutched her face tighter, pulling her by her chin. "Don't take me back, please Leonardo-sama—" her throat closed up and Chrome began choking as her words began jumbling together.

"Ah, ah, ah," Leonardo interrupted, wagging a pale finger in her face, "Breaking the rules calls for punishment, did you forget Chrome-chan?"

Just seeing his blonde hair made Chrome want to vomit. Every part of Leonardo-sama made her want to through up. Made her want to die. Made her want to kill him.

"Leave her alone."

Leonardo looked up from Chrome, but her uncontrollable sobs did not cease. No, she wanted to cry out, leave Tsunayoshi alone.

"What will you do about it?" came Leonardo's playful voice. No Tsunayoshi, Chrome's tears leaked, you are playing into his trap.

She heard the loud rustle of his shackles. "You want me, don't you? Leave her out of this."

Chrome trembled as she was lifted into the air gripped by her chin; it was like her head was only inches away from being dislocated from the rest of her body. Every part of her body quivered as Leonardo replied.

"Still, she broke the rule, back to the lab she goes," his false sincere voice was sickening.

"I said, leave her alone."

With a growl, a burst of warm, orange flames enveloped the room and Chrome suddenly felt at ease. She took one final glance to the falling form of Tsunayoshi slumped along the dungeon cell wall before Leonardo threw her against the brick walls.

A nauseating crack and dark laughter was the last thing she heard before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

HELLO! i am ALIVE! okay...

so some apologies: y'all i am so sorry, so sincerely sorry. my goal was to finish this story before i left for school because i knew i wouldnt be able to write when i was at school. and i was right. i'm finally on break and hopefully that means more posts from me, you have no idea how much i want to share the rest of this story with y'all. not only has your support encouraged and inspired me to keep writing, but i owe it to myself as a writer to FINISH SOMETHING! if you read my naruto one shot, life in color, i shared that i actually did not have wifi for a terribly long time, and that was one of the reasons why i actually did not update (oops).

but i am home, i am writing, and then i'll be back and school and stop writing lmao

another apology: sorry this chapter was short! AH! i thought it was a good place to stop at though, but be ready for the next chapter!

THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, MY HEART IS SO WARM

*also this chapter is totally unedited... i really wanted y'all to read it asap hah AHha


	12. Chapter 12

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Once upon a time, there lived a grand and powerful kingdom. Known for their technological and scientific advances, the Estraneo Kingdom was feared from across all the lands. Their King sought perfection and power through any means—even at the cost of his own son.

Searching for the key to immortality, the Estraneo King conducted experiment after experiment on the sole prince of the Kingdom. After all, blood was thicker than water, right? Who better to subject to experiment than someone who's genealogy was not far different from his own. Nevertheless, he was unhappy with the results and sought after more children once he realized the uselessness of his own. His son was weak; there is no room for weakness in the Estraneo Kingdom. The Estraneo Prince kicked out of the castle, his tail between his legs for his inability to help his father.

But the prince did not know what he did wrong. He only wanted his father's happiness and approval… what could these children provide that he couldn't?

So as the Estraneo Kingdom fell to Italia, the prince lurked in the shadows, waiting for his moment to prove his father wrong.

Leonardo laughed maniacally as his reflection from the glass tank did the same. He watched with frenzied eyes as the old and wrinkled body floated on, unknowing of the outside world. Father will be proud of him. Father will achieve his dream thanks to Leonardo. Father will open his eyes to an immortal life, Leonardo would ensure it.

* * *

In the walls of the Vongola castle, a maid quickly scurried down the dim hall, following the restless voices that echoed. As she knocked on the wooden door, the room was immediately silenced as she quivered out her message.

"My-my apologizies my Ki-King, Advisor Gokudera sent me to warn you that we m-may have outsiders attend the meeting."

From across the table, Renato growled, "Outsiders? Who would dare—"

"Thank you for your message, you are dismissed," interrupted King Timoteo as he gave Renato a warning look. The maid squeaked and rushed out the door.

Upon the discovery of Tsuna's kidnap and Leonardo's ties, the ball immediately ended and the Knights of the Round Table were called to order. The six infamous knights sat around the circled table, each wearing a pacifier that symbolized their status. The only missing knight was the Sun Arcobaleno… though he had passed on years ago, the pacifier had yet to choose its new knight and the Selected Seven will remain six until time will tell.

The Knights of the Round Table were neutral and unbiased. With no affiliation to a Kingdom, the Knights guided the lands and served as advisors and enforcers of peace to the world.

Sitting at the head of the table was not King Timoteo, rather the Sky Arcobaleno, Knight Aria. Her sharp blue eyes scanned the room as her powerful voice echoed.

"Now is not the time for arguing. Lives are in danger and we must work together to not only save Tsunayoshi, but to stop the Estraneo from further harming the people."

The door slammed open to reveal a panting Takeshi and growling Kyoya.

"A little birdy told me a blue and red eyed freak had something to do with this," drawled Kyoya. Though his voice was calm, it was evident from his clenched fists and tense shoulders he was far from so.

For once, Takeshi seemed serious with all playfulness drained from his eyes. "I tried to stop him, I really did, but I need to know who did this to my father. I need to know who took Tsuna." He scanned the room and rested his eyes on Prince Renato; the prince looked oddly familiar in that dark ensemble… he couldn't put his finger on it.

Renato sighed, "Let them in. Kyoya is the strongest recruit we have and this directly affects Takeshi."

Hayoto rushed into the room, his arms filled with scrolls. "Your highnesses, I brought all the scrolls I could find in regards to the Estraneo Kingdom and case. They have gathered dust in the library but I believe they will serve us well." He then glared at the two newcomers, "I apologize for their interruption, your highnesses, these two idiotas saw me researching and I tried to send a maid to warn you as I was still amidst the research."

"Fear not young Hayato, I believe any assistance at this point would be beneficial. What have you learned from the scrolls?" King Timoteo said.

Hayato began passing around the scrolls as he spoke, "Following Knight Verde's publication on flame research as well as what appears to be spy accounts on the late King Giotto, the Estraneo King believed the dying-will flame to be the key to immortality."

He swallowed and continued, "As many of you know, typically Kings owned the harmonious sky flame. King Giotto wielded almost the purest sky flames of all the lands and he used it to his best ability to guide and protect Nippon. Knight Verde's research discovered new properties of the flames that weren't published before. Flame ability and power was linked to one's life force…" His voice trailed off. "Already flame ability is rare, but to control it with expertise is even rarer."

"The Estraneo experiments were for the Estraneo King's greed, he wished for immortality. Testing on even his son, who he believed would be the key as their genetics were most similar, no positive results surfaced. When his son died from experimentations, he began kidnapping more and more children for his own selfish desires."

Hayato furrowed his eyebrows and looked unsure, "This may be out of my standing, but—" he hesitated and looked at Renato's dark and worried eyes.

"Please tell us," Knight Aria urged. "We need all the details in order to move forward and begin planning our retaliation."

"The Estraneo kidnapped Sawada Tsunayoshi…" his voice was quiet, a mere whisper in the crowded room. "The Estraneo—they, they," he took a deep breath, "When they attacked Nippon, they wanted the young prince—alive. If King Giotto's flames were as pure as can be, who knew what sort of power his son had, especially as just a babe, where his power hasn't been influenced."

Renato stood abruptly, the dots connecting—the similarities in looks, the natural draw he felt to the other man. Clenching his fist and his head down, everyone held their breath at what he was going to say next. His spiky hair covered his eyes but all could hear the bitterness in his voice: "Sawada Tsunayoshi is the heir to the Kingdom of Nippon, Prince Vongola Tsunayoshi."

Immediately, everyone stood up in commotion. Shocked shouts and gasps filled the air and Knight Aria brought order to the room by slamming her fists to the table.

"This is a moment of urgency, we must all remain calm." Knight Aria's smooth voice silenced the room. Her midnight blue eyes were sharp as she scanned the rooms, "We will mobilize immediately, our aim is not to kill. This is a rescue mission, and I make myself clear when I say Prince Tsunayoshi is the object of this mission. Do not engage in needless battles until it is confirmed that the Prince is rescued."

The other Knights looked at their leader in alarm but were halted when Knight Aria raised hand.

"I understand that we must handle the Estraneo situation, however we have failed Nippon once in the past. Though Prince Tsunayoshi is the priority of this case, we must serve justice to Estraneo and all who have been affected by their treachery properly. As we capture the scientists and save the victims, we should be able to find more than enough evidence."

The rest of the Knights nodded as Knight Aria continued to speak, "I have a premonition that the Estraneo are hiding underground… below where their old castle use to lie. I will need a small team for infiltration and rescue and troops surrounding the ruins to trap in any attempts of escaping. If only we had our Sun Knight… we need someone who exhibits strong sun flames, we have no idea what condition we might find Prince Tsunayoshi or any other survivors and we need all healers on deck. A few troops will remain here to protect King Timoteo and the princes."

"I'm coming with you." Renato's eyes were ablazed. Knight Aria knew if she denied him, all hell would break loose; it was undeniable that he and Prince Tsunayoshi held some sort of bond; she did not want to deprive him of this opportunity to protect his loved one.

Knight Aria nodded shortly, "I will trust you to gather the teams, you know your soldiers better than I do. We shall convene at the gates when you're ready, be sure to be well armed and ready to ride."

* * *

Renato solemnly scrutinized the group before him. His brothers had kicked up a fuss when Knight Aria denied them of the rescue mission, they couldn't risk any more royalty as they were now… Renato was the Crown Prince, and he knew he should have stayed, but a great leader does not guide from behind, but beside his soldiers.

"It's time," came Knight Aria's deep voice.

And with hardened eyes, the Knights and Renato's small hand of soldiers rode off, the large troop trailing behind to serve as guard for the perimeter.

Under the cover of the night, Renato could feel a chill wind seep within his bones. Tsuna always had a way with nature and animals—Renato wasn't sure how he felt about Mother Nature's warning. The wind seemed to push against him and Leon, urging them forward as the trees swayed apart, clearing a path for their large group to ride through uninterrupted.

The group arrived to the Estraneo ruins and Renato hopped off his horse. It was dead silent, not even the wind whistled in this part of the world it seemed. Immediately, the large troop circled the ruins and Renato nodded at the General. The Knights of the Round Table jumped off their steeds with a trained silence that spoke of their skills. Communicating through silent gestures, they began their plans.

"Knight Aria, we found a weak spot in the ruins."

The Knight nodded and waved the rest of the infiltration squad to follow her. While Hayato, Takeshi, and Kyoya served as defense, Renato and Knight Aria would search for Tsuna as the remaining Knights of the Round Table split searching for evidence of Estraneo.

Before they could enter the makeshift entrance, the debris exploded around them and everyone ducked for cover. A high-pitch giggle echoed throughout the dead of the night accompanied by the sound of a sweet music.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" The dust cleared to show a proud, young girl with vivid orange hair and matching eyes as she twirled a clarinet between her fingers. She stood above the debris and looked around at the troops and Knights with disinterest until she laid eyes on Renato. With an excited gasp, she expertly flipped down to the group's level. "A prince! Did you come for me?" she batted her lashes and spun on her toes, "Leonardo-sama did say he would make me a princess! The riches, the dresses, the music; I knew this day would come."

Renato narrowed his obsidian eyes at her—they seemed darker than the night sky. Before he could retort, Hayato blocked him with his arm as he stepped forward. "Leave her to me, Renato-sama. Please go in and find Tsuna, he's waiting for you."

Renato eyed his assistant. He had a lot of faith in the silver haired man, but he still worried over him like an older brother would to a younger sibling. Choosing to trust Hayato, Renato nodded and gestured to the group to head in.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to get pass me?" Once again her high-pitched giggle filled the air. "No one gets pass M.M. that easily—"

The smell of sulfur and gunpowder filled the air followed by another explosion.

"Go Renato-sama, go!"

Renato tumbled into a hall and landed expertly on his feet as the remaining squad surrounded him. They landed in the middle of a hallway, stretching endlessly from both sides. Resounding noises of Hayato's battle above served as a reminder of what was at stake. Though Renato didn't doubt Hayato's ability and the troop on standby, he wanted this mission over immediately and Tsuna in his arms now.

"We must split into two, Renato you lead down that direction and take Yamato and Hibari. Viper and Fon, you two follow them from behind and the rest of you are with me," Knight Aria's commanding voice came in hushed whispers. The stone hallway was barely lit with torches; it seemed like it would only take a soft gust of wind to blow them out completely.

Nodding, Renato and his small group raced down the hall and followed the twists and turns, carefully listening and watching for any enemies.

* * *

They paused before rounding the corner—a pair of footsteps bounced noisily across the stones.

"Mukuro-sama isn't going to like it when he finds out what happened to Chrome…"

Another voice snorted, "We will be out of Leonardo-sama's hands soon. Mukuro-sama would rather die than be bound to someone like that maniac."

Renato cautiously watched from the corner to see a spiky blonde sniff suspiciously in the air.

"Do you smell that, Chikusa?" Another sniff. "Gunpowder and… fish?"

He mentally cursed; the smell from Hayato's bomb must have clung onto them, though the fishy scent had to be attributed to the one and only fisherman's son.

"No point in beating around the bush," he drawled as he walked out, leaning casually on the cobbled wall. He watched with sharp eyes as the two men stiffened at the sight of him and immediately fell into stance. "Hello gentlemen."

The blonde released an animalistic sound and bared his rather sharp teeth while his dark haired companion simply rolled his eyes. The dark haired man's fingers fumbled with what seemed like yoyos, the wire glinted under the torch's dim flame.

"I _told_ you M.M. wouldn't be enough to stop them," whined the blonde. His voice was really starting to grate Renato's nerves. "Good thing we're here!"

"Yamamoto, Knight Fon, I'll leave them to you two. Catch up to us soon," with the wave of his fingers, the fight commenced. The blonde transformed into a half animal half human figure as he leapt into the air and the dark haired man's eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses, skillfully weaving webs with his yoyos.

Renato dodged their pitiful attacks and snarled, these dimwits should know better than get in his way; they would pay the cost through losing to Yamamoto and Knight Fon. Behind him followed Kyoya and Knight Viper, they would find Tsuna or God so help him he would rain terror upon the remaining Estraneo, trial or not.

* * *

It was like he could feel Tsuna, something inside him guided him through the underground maze. Though Knight Viper and Kyoya were not who he expected as company, he knew they were powerful in their own right.

He stopped in front of a metal door—something about it was screaming at him. The hairs on his neck stood and Renato feared what he would find behind the locked door.

His thoughts were interrupted as with one swift kick, Kyoya knocked the door down to reveal tubes upon tubes filled with people of all ages.

It was sickening. They had to be the missing people of Vongola, but where were the scientists?

"Knight Viper!" he all but barked; electric violet flames filled the lab, revealing scientists crouched all around them, each holding a weapon.

Aiming his gun menacingly in the air, he said, "Under the law of the Italia Kingdom, you are all under arrest! Drop your weapons and come peacefully or face the wrath of the Knight of the Round Table."

Not a singly weapon was dropped.

Yet in an instance, they all dropped to their knees and clutched their heads as they screamed in pain. One by one, the scientists fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Wouldn't want the baby princeling to dirty his hands just yet," came Knight Viper's mocking voice. "You two go ahead, I already sent a message using my flames for some of the troops to assist me."

Renato merely nodded as he clutched his gun—contrary to what she thought, he didn't need protecting. He did not become crown prince by batting his eyes.

The young man beside him scoffed and twirled his tonfas lazily in his hands. "Revenge is unbecoming of you, Prince Renato."

"Indeed it is," he murmured to himself. "Let's go."

"Kufufu, what an honor, Knight Viper, Prince Renato, and a nobody."

The two spun on their toes, prepared for battle. A young man blocked the door; his odd, spiky hair seemingly resembled a fruit as his mismatched eyes spun crazily.

Kyoya's hold on his tonfas tightened and he licked his lips. "Your battle is with me, freak."

"Oya, freak? The name is Mukuro, and I prefer to go by your worst nightmare." A black trident materialized in Mukuro's hand and he slammed it into the ground, causing vines to encase what was left of the lab.

Renato agilely avoided the attack and rolled out of the way. With Kyoya taking Mukuro's attention, he easily escaped the lab and continued his search for Tsuna.

Darting from corner to corner, he followed his intuition to even further underground. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he continued to avoid echoing footsteps. Just how deep did Leonardo's grip go? What other monstrosities would he find?

* * *

Underground in what seemed to lead to a dungeon, the torches looked even dimmer. He came upon cell after cell, though they were empty, he feared to think what once happened in those cells. A shift caught his attention—the sound of chains brushing upon each other rang.

In a dungeon cell, strapped to an examination table, laid a young woman almost identical to Mukuro.

He shook the cell bars with all his might and the woman began to stir. Her one eye blinked wearily at him and she flinched at the tight look in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, he-he," her voice croaked. Though strapped, he followed the movement of her eyes to another dungeon cell.

"I'll get you out, I promise, I will save you all."

Rushing to the cell, it took every fiber of his being not to cry out. Like the woman in the cell, Tsuna too was bound to an examination table looking worse for wear. His normally tan skin was pale, battered, and bruised, his magnificent tresses matted with grime and sweat across his forehead.

Renato used whatever strength he didn't know he had in him to break the cell door open. A loud creak filled the air as the door came off its handle.

Tsuna stirred and fluttered his lashes, his eyes hazily following the source of the noise. His throat felt like sandpaper and every part of his body ached; he wanted to sleep, yes, rest sounded quite nice—

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna… that was him wasn't it?

"Tsuna, please, you have to stay awake!" Suddenly that voice was a lot closer to him than he realized. He saw a hand reach out to him—

He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. He recoiled from the touch as far as the bindings could allow, because no no no; he whimpered. He didn't want to be touched, no no no. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Yes, you must remember, he reminded himself; you mustn't let anyone take anything away from you anymore.

The voice cursed, he knew this voice. Something inside him shifted, whom did that voice belong to? No matter how comforting it sounded –like home, he decided, it sounded like home—he would not let anyone take anything away from him. He belonged to himself. He belonged to himself.

"It's me, Reborn, open your eyes, it's me, I promise." The voice sounded as broken as Tsuna felt.

The bindings began to loosen but Tsuna could barely feel his fingers. Everything felt like lead, was he made out of lead? He stopped trying to flex his fingers… Reborn?

Slowly, Tsuna opened his heavy lidded eyes. He squinted as he attempted to adjust to the darkness. His sight made out a familiar shape of a tall, ski slope nose, a pointy, upturned chin, and dark almond eyes.

Tsuna's eyes began to water and he collapsed into the waiting arms of the man he loved. Reborn came for him. He had no doubt the older man would do _something_ , but he didn't know that meant coming to physically save him. He was only Tsuna, but the man came. Some selfish part of Tsuna rejoiced while his intuition screamed this was not the end.

"We, we have to go," he spoke as much as his dry throat allowed, "He wi-will come for us."

Reborn nodded. He carefully carried Tsuna and Tsuna burrowed himself into the warmth of Reborn. Tsuna inhaled deeply Renato's scent and reveled in the little piece of home.

"Waiting for me?"

For leaning upon the broken cell was none other than Leonardo Estraneo. His platinum blonde hair appeared even brighter in the darkness of the dungeons. Vibrant purple eyes glowed and Tsuna could feel Reborn bringing him closer to his chest.

"Leonardo Estraneo," Reborn bit out.

The blonde man clapped his hands together excitedly. "What a reunion this is, three princes all in one place!"

Three princes? Surely not—

"What more do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

Leonardo shook his head like a puppy, "But didn't you know Renato, Tsunayoshi was the answer all along!"

Tsuna's head spun with questions, he could barely stay awake in the first place yet the confusion kept him up. Who was Renato? He knew now was not the time to voice his concerns and that Leonardo was a maniac anyways, but he couldn't help but feel life after this would not be easy.

"Sky flames, they have the harmony factor. An amplifier, you could say." Leonardo lifted a hand and Reborn immediately shifted his body to shield Tsuna. A bright, orange flame erupted from his hand; the orange color, however, flickered as streaks of black tainted its purity.

"Finding someone with sun flame was easy, but sky flames," Leonardo whistled, "Now that was a problem! Sun flames attributes of healing combined with sky flames? That's what you call being invincible. I must say, thank you Tsunayoshi for sharing your beautiful flames with me." The blonde purred and Tsuna felt gross all over once more.

Reborn's eyes were shaded as he tilted his head down, his fringe uncharacteristically covering them. He carefully set Tsuna on the examination table and pulled out his gun.

"You will not lay a hand on Tsuna."

Tsuna wish he could say he saw their fight with clarity, but truth to be told, staying conscious was hard enough. Hits were exchanged as Leonardo used his tainted flames to his advantage and Reborn used his gun and expert hand-to-hand combat. He fought off the urge to sleep—

Tsuna was abruptly lifted from the examination table, held up by the scruffy collar of his lab gown. His feet dangled in the air and through his bleary eyes, he could see the growing anger in Reborn's.

Despite the dangerous situation, Tsuna oddly felt at peace. For as Reborn's anger grew, more and more yellow flames leaked from his body, filling the air. They felt like Reborn.

Then he moved.

Reborn moved faster than Tsuna's eyes could follow, leaving only a trail of golden flames; he was like a flash.

Leonardo's body seemed to drift with every one of Reborn's movements; he was getting more bruised and bloody with each flash. Finally, Leonardo fell to his knees and Tsuna felt something well up inside him as Reborn pointed his gun to the blonde man's forehead.

"Re-Reborn, don't."

Tsuna didn't know what it was, but he could not let Reborn dirty his hands like this. He could not let Reborn take a life so easily—even if it was to protect him.

He begged, "Please. Yo-you are more than th-this, than him."

Tsuna couldn't see Reborn's face but he saw the man's shoulders relax a bit. In a swift movement, Reborn cocked his gun up and sent a harsh hit down, effectively knocking out Leonardo.

Maybe for once, Tsuna thought as he finally succumbed to his injuries, he did something right. A soft smile graced his face.

But he was warm, warmer than before; the smell and feel of home closer than before. Tsuna wondered if he was being held by Reborn, but either way, a golden, yellow flame danced in his eyes and wrapped around him comfortingly.

* * *

yes,.,., Hello it iS I! (if anyone cared idk) ok a few explanations are in order: I meant to post this chapter about two weeks ago (?) but it was incomplete; even now, I'm not completely satisfied with the way it turned out and I know that y'all deserve something better, but it's what I could do. This story means a lot to me, it's one of the first chaptered thing I posted (and kept up) on this website... it really helped me gained confidence in posting more. I know I'm not a good writer and I lack consistency, but writing has always been fun for me regardless of my skill. soUM YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED? This chapter was actually going to be longer, but it was a monster to put together.

i guess a longer author note will be needed soon as well, SEEING AS WE ARE NEARING THE END OF THIS FIC! i'm so excited because i actually wrote the end before everything. i wish i could write more, but i don't like it when author notes gets terribly long LOL so um yes. be prepared for an explanation (idk even of what) and a happy ending bc duh does that count as a spoiler i'm sorry

regarding the flames + fail fighting scenes: tbh i mentioned the flames before, in passing, but i just wanna say that the flames are a surprise to reborn as well ;) um i don't even know how fighting works... i hope it was ok? it wasn't even a fight lol y'all know it happened so

also should i still reply to the reviews that i haven't? your reviews mean the world to me, but like..,.,does what i sat matter?

i am SO thankful for breaking 100 reviews (am i lame i'm sorry), sending love and hearts to everyone

(also its 6am where i am... maybe i should go to sleep) (also yes if u caught it... there was a naruto reference ish somewhere here)


	13. Chapter 13

**A Glass Shoe**

Because Tsuna deserved a night at the ball, and he would be damned if he let his stepmother have her way. (AU R27)

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Once upon a time, there lived a prince from a not so far away kingdom. Born heir to the throne, he was taken away from his rightful place for protection. He was reborn as a son of an advisor and his charming wife. Though cruel fates fell upon him, it shaped who he was, who he would become. The fates loved him as much as Mother Nature did. Thus, for a happily ever after, more trials and tribulations would await the lost prince, for the fates could not but help their favorite child.

Life required balance after all.

Tsuna felt hands—cold, clammy hands, roaming his body. As if a ghost of a touch, it left him feeling hollow. Empty. Dirty. He felt sullied, the grime on his skin wouldn't, couldn't, come off. Please, no, it's his his his—

"Tsuna-sama!"

He woke with a start.

Vision blurry, he fluttered his eyes as it adjusted to the light. He blearily reached out to the familiar voice; it was not the voice of home, yet it was familiar. Grey locks of hair framed a tan, heart shaped face. His vision slowly cleared, "Ha-Hayato?" Tsuna coughed, his throat feeling like sand paper. His body yearned for water as if it was its holy grail.

A cup was pressed to his lips and Tsuna greedily gulped what he could. Water dribbled down his chin, but Tsuna made no move to wipe away the coldness that soothed him.

"I'm going to go call the doctors, Tsuna-sama please rest!"

Tsuna-sama? When had Hayato called him by such formalities?

Tsuna blinked and eyed his surroundings with clarity. Where was he? What happened to him— a haunting chuckle rang in his ear and a cold chill made its way down Tsuna's body. Perhaps he was better off not knowing… he knew he was safe now, for Hayato would never be far from Reborn.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts, fearing to bring up ghost memories once more.

A knock on the door broke Tsuna from his peace. Carefully balancing a tray in her small hands was young Yuni accompanied by Luce. Tsuna's face softened—while seeing Hayato was comforting, Yuni and Luce were closer to his heart than the assistant.

"Tsu-nii, you truly are awake!" Exclaimed the young girl. She looked ready to jump on the bed; instead, she walked faster to set the tray down. Yuni leaned along the edge of the bed and reached for Tsuna's hand.

Luce sat on the other side of the bed and brushed Tsuna's bangs away from his face. Her voice soft, she spoke: "You had us all worried there, Tsuna. We're thankful to have you with us…" Though her voice trailed off, Tsuna did not have the courage to ask her what had happened just yet. He wanted to bask in this moment of normalcy, the calm before the inevitable storm his intuition warned him of.

"Have some porridge, my mama especially helped!" Yuni proudly brandished a bowl and Luce helped Tsuna sit up.

"Your daughter is here?" Tsuna questioned Luce as he thanked Yuni for the soup. Hot to the touch, the warmth of the porridge settled somewhere deeper than his empty stomach. Something about the soup spread throughout his body and Tsuna felt at peace.

Luce smiled serenely, "Yes, my daughter was called to service for the kingdom." Nodding slowly, Tsuna let Yuni and Luce's idle chat wash over him as he finished the porridge.

The doors opened once more to reveal a group of people: a man in a white coat, a woman who looked far too similar to Yuni and Luce, and the love of Tsuna's life.

"Yo," came the man in the white coat, he seemed to be picking earwax from his ear and looked unkempt. "I'm Doctor Shamal, I usually don't heal people like you, but you can't exactly deny the Prince of Italia when he calls you to service." Shamal shrugged and loosened his tie before nearing the bed. He fussed around Tsuna while Tsuna watch Yuni jump into the lady's arms. The adorable scene softened Tsuna's face and then he met Reborn's eyes.

They were stormy—darker than liquid night skies with raging emotions. Reborn's hand were in tight fists; the man opened his mouth to say something, but instead snapped it shut and turned around, walking right out of the room.

Tsuna wanted to reach out to Reborn's shrinking back, why was he leaving him behind?

"Everything seems to be in good condition," Shamal commented airily, "Your wounds were already healed with strong sun flames when you arrived, your body just needed rest and recovery after the constant invasion of different flames."

Tsuna nodded along, not fully understanding the odd doctor. His mind drifted off to the dark, older man that left with Tsuna's heart in his hands.

"Thank you for your service Shamal, I will take it from here."

With a low bow to who he assumed was Yuni's mother, Shamal walked out with Yuni and Luce following.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-sama, I am Knight Aria of the Round Table." She stood at his bedside; her ash black hair was the beacon of darkness in the lavish room. There was a tattoo of a dainty, yellow flower under her eye and he couldn't help but wonder if it was a birthmark that all the Giglio Nero ladies had. Her words slowly began to register in his head… She was not just any Knight of the Round Table; she was the Sky Knight, the leader.

Tsuna scrambled with whatever power he could gather to sit up properly, "My apologies, Knight Aria, thank you for your service."

Her light and airy chuckle filled the air, reminiscent of her mother Luce. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi-sama. I know you must have many questions, but please listen to my explanation to the very end."

Nodding slowly, Tsuna wondered what business a Knight of the Round Table could have with him.

Her silk voice echoed throughout the chambers: "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Knight Aria left him alone to rest… laying his head against the headboard his mind swarmed with millions of thoughts.

Him, a prince? It was absurd, it sounded like something right out of a fairytale. He was just Sawada Tsunayoshi… nobody special. He lived his whole life with the barnyard animals as his friends and books his solace, and now they were telling him he was the lost prince of Nippon? His father took him because he was the son of the late king; if Tsuna had been born in any other family in Nippon, he could have already been dead. If Tsuna had been born in any other family, he was sure impending throne ascension would not be a worry.

Though Knight Aria had told him to heal above all else, he feared what would come next. He wasn't fit to be a _prince_ , let alone a _king_.

And that brought him to his next train of thoughts—his blood father was King Giotto, the very man Tsuna looked up to. Tugging the silver chain around his neck, his fingers encompassed the ring, Knight Aria's word echoing. This ring symbolized his lineage… both of his fathers intended Tsuna to come back to Vongola, why else would Iemitsu and Nana always ensure he had it? He had no doubt that Iemitsu and Nana loved him like a son… after all, he truly loved them as his parents. Where did that leave King Giotto in his life? Though the man was deceased, the king did all he could to protect Tsuna, and Tsuna would not take that for granted.

Then there was the Estraneo: the very kingdom that led to his predicament. Apparently most of the trials had passed while he was asleep, the remaining captives stuck in murky waters. His head could barely wrap around the captives being both victims and villains. He buried his face into his hands—he had forgot to ask about Chrome.

Tsuna was still on orders of bed rest, but he was beginning to become restless in the empty silence. Loneliness crept and settled into Tsuna's heart, where was Reborn? Why hadn't he come to see him? He fisted the blankets, he understood the man had some sort of responsibility to the kingdom and that he shouldn't be selfish, but a small hello would have waved away the darkness brewing in his heart.

Sighing, he decided to sleep it off. Orders were orders, but he would not let himself be tied down any longer.

* * *

The lights in the room were dark. The sun had set, but the kingdom was still in mayhem over the rediscovery of the lost prince, Estraneo's rise, and the Round Table's emergency meeting. Rubbing his forehead, Renato released a stressed sigh as he snuck into his lover's chamber. He needed an escape and Tsuna had always provided that for him. Though the said man was sound asleep, Renato thought it was better off this way—he was not ready to face the newfound prince.

Guilt consumed Renato at every reminder of Tsuna: it was his fault that the man had been captured. If it weren't for Renato insisting Tsuna to attend the ball, for even bringing Tsuna into the kingdom politics, Leonardo would have never found Tsuna.

He sighed once more and settled in the bed beside the sleeping prince. The only light came from the moon's reflection and it beautifully illuminated the brunette's soft features. Tsuna's thick mane of hair was sprawled across the silk sheets and Renato held himself back from running his fingers through the tufts. He chose to cup Tsuna's quivering hand instead—Hayato had warned him that nightmares occupied the man's dreams, and it broke his heart to see Tsuna so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," Renato whispered into the night.

Tsuna shifted, bringing himself closer to Renato. "I'm glad you're here."

Alarmed, Renato sat up, disentangling his hand from Tsuna's. Tsuna quickly grasped Renato's hand tightly and cradled it with love.

"You are awake?"

"Why did you leave earlier?" He almost missed Tsuna's small voice… Renato didn't realize that in his wallowing he had left his most important person behind.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I couldn't dare face you, after everything I did."

Tsuna rested a palm on Renato's chest and he wondered if the young prince could feel his heart beating wildly out of his chest.

"What did you do—"

"Meet you."

Though his response was short, Renato knew Tsuna would understand what he meant.

Tsuna's quiet laughter rang like wind chimes; it was the same sound of home. It tore at his heart to even think about separating himself from the younger man.

"Then I suppose we are both at fault?"

Renato felt something lodge at his throat; it was being a prince that led to cause Tsuna grief. "You were captured because of me. I led the Estraneo right to you—I am the Crown Prince of Italia."

Tsuna sucked in a breath.

The hand of his chest felt further and further away… Renato didn't want it. He hated it in fact. He wanted Tsuna to stay right where he was, to keep his hand over Renato's beating heart.

Another airy laugh escaped Tsuna, "I am not as surprised as I thought I would be."

"So you must be Prince Renato, I guess it was obvious seeing as rinato translates to Reborn." Tsuna burrowed himself into Renato's chest and inhaled deeply. "You smell like home, and feel a whole awful lot like it."

Renato smiled into Tsuna's hair, he was thankful the man was no longer recoiling from his touch. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

They laid together in the peace and quiet, the moon as their witness.

"It's still not your fault," Tsuna spoke after the comforting silence. "If it wasn't me, it would be some other child on the street. At least I had you to come and rescue me."

Like a spell, something waved over Renato as if all his worries dissipated. Tsuna had a way to his heart that no one else did.

"Rest. We can talk more in the morning," he whispered gently. The two snuggled closer and finally Renato felt at home.

* * *

There was something hovering over his face—Tsuna could feel a playful shadow above him. Wearily opening his eyes, excited dark eyes blinked at him.

"G'morning Tsuna!" grinned Takeshi.

Groaning, Tsuna sunk deeper into the bed and wanted to cuddle with Reb-Renato longer. "Shh," he whispered, "Renato's sleeping still."

Sleeping with Renato gave him the sense of tranquility. He felt pure, clean, the ghost of vileness pushed to the back of his mind. Something about sleeping in the man's large arms rejuvenated him and gave him power to move. Smiling adoringly at the other prince, Tsuna giggled at their sleeping arrangements. Despite his cool and collected exterior, Renato was a big puppy—Tsuna fell asleep hugging the man, but woke to Renato cuddling him like a large teddy bear.

"Would you like breakfast?" Tsuna nodded and slowly untwisted from Renato's hug. Renato didn't look like one to sleep in, but he supposed the stress of everything was getting to his love.

"Can we eat somewhere else? I would like Renato to rest as much as he could."

Takeshi guided them to the parlor next door. Maids immediately set breakfast and Tsuna flustered at being served. "Um, thank you," he stuttered nervously. He wasn't a prince; truly, though his blood may run pure, he was raised like a servant himself.

They ate in a companionable silence. Tsuna's head was filled with thoughts and he missed Takeshi's worried looks.

"What's on your mind, Tsuna?"

Pausing between bites, Tsuna hesitated. "You must have heard by now, who, what I truly am…"

Takeshi smiled gaily and nodded, encouraging Tsuna to continue speaking.

"I don't think I am fit for this role. C'mon Takeshi, me, a prince? I lived like a servant for years, how could I be a _prince_? Vongola deserves someone more than a dimwitted king with no training."

Despite the force and near crack on the table from Takeshi slamming his fork down, a shark grin stretched across his face. "I think you fit the role far more than you would like to admit. You would make a great king—it doesn't matter where you came from or even if you didn't have royal blood: kindness runs through your veins. Courage, wisdom, humility, those are all traits of a good person. And that's all it takes to lead a kingdom. You can change Vongola, you can bring it back to Nippon."

"You won't be doing it alone either, the villagers here love you. You have all of us by your side."

Tsuna smiled tenderly off into the distance. "Thank you… If anything else, I owe it to the villagers who raised me as their own when my parents passed." He would try. His father, both blood and not, served this kingdom to their fullest and loved it with all their hearts. Tsuna too learned to love this kingdom and its inhabitants as his own; he would not fail his important people.

As the elephant in the room was addressed, Takeshi steered the conversation while Tsuna listened along dreamily, thoughts wandering.

"—They will be the last bit of trials."

Looking up, Tsuna met Takeshi's eyes. "Trials?"

"Just three more investigations and this whole thing will be behind you."

"Can you take me to see the survivors?"

Takeshi eyed Tsuna carefully, his eyes sharpening and softening faster than Tsuna could notice. "Okay, let's go right now!"

Tsuna smiled thankfully at his old friend, Takeshi helped him feel a bit of normalcy in this mess. There was no doubt Renato was a great comfort to have, but Takeshi was more willing to let things wash over than delve deeper.

As they walked down the corridors of the castle, Tsuna was in awe at the grandiosity of it all. The castle was previously ruins of the Nippon Kingdom, yet it still rose and stood tall as a castle for the Vongola Kingdom. He prayed that one day it would become home once more for Nippon.

Takeshi pushed the doors open into the castle's infirmary. Their entrance did not interrupt the silent bustle and the two stealthily went bed to bed, greeting each survivor. Tsuna thanked them for their bravery and made sure to have a conversation with all who were awake.

Finally, they reached the bed of a familiar face. Pineapple like hair spiked in defying gravity movements bobbed upon their arrival. "Prince."

He sat at the edge of the bed and Takeshi hovered at the foot. "I'm glad you're safe, Chrome. Your kindness will not be forgotten." The woman in question played with the edges of her blanket, the whiteness of the infirmary and bed shrouded her in a veil of innocence.

"I know," she hesitated, "It might be impossible, but please your highness, please help me save Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa." Tears pooled in her single eye but dropped from both. Her hands shook as they gripped the blanket, "They aren't bad people. They wanted to protect me, protect all the people taken as lab experiments by shouldering the burden. The-they don't deserve a punishment like Leonardo's."

"Okay," he said simply.

"Tsuna—" protested Takeshi.

"No, Takeshi, this, this I can try at least. If I were to become king, now is better than never to begin trying. While I cannot to remember much of my time at Estraneo, I do remember that Chrome was a light for me there." Facing Chrome, he continued, "Thank you, Chrome. Your passion is my inspiration, I will try."

* * *

King Timoteo looked as he did years ago, only with peppered hair and soft wrinkles. He was a grand figure, daunting in his royal clothes in ways that Tsuna did not remember. Tsuna had always seen him as a grandfather, but he was stupid to forget that this man was king of one of the strongest kingdoms.

"Tsunayoshi! What are you doing out of bed?"

He had to be brave now. He had to show them the same feelings Chrome did. This was his first test if he were to become king, for himself, for his father. "The remaining three prisoners, please, they're innocent—"

"Innocent?" came a scoff from one of Knights. From his hazy memories of childhood and academy, he surmised she was Knight Lal. "Did you see the destruction they caused? Mukuro himself was Leonardo's right hand man!"

"Yes," he agreed, feeling braver as his anger grew. "But those were under the orders of Leonardo! With the threat of danger to the rest of the survivors, they had no choice but to follow Leonardo. My father led with justice and compassion, we have to adjust when things are grey. There is no clear black or white situation here, if you talk to the survivors, they would tell you the same thing. While Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa may have done awful deeds, they did it to protect what they could."

Knight Lal opened her mouth to argue but Knight Aria silenced her. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi-sama. Your courage to stand for what you believe in will not go unnoticed. As the Sky Knight of the Round Table, and thus the governing body of all kingdoms, I leave the three in your hands. But do not forget, Tsunayoshi-sama, all eyes are on you now. As Crown Prince, this nation trusts you to lead and guide them, how you move from here will always have an audience. The kingdom must come first, you must work even harder for the lost time."

Tsuna swallowed and bowed; he knew he was doing the right thing, but Knight Aria's warning seemed to go strike a chord deep within him The ease that she gave the three prisoners up did not escape him—she must have known that the three did not deserve any worse fate as well.

"Thank you."

"Tsunayoshi," King Timoteo called as Tsuna brushed the handle of the door. His eyes pierced into Tsuna's, and Tsuna knew the older king could see into his very soul. "You will make a fine king one day."

Tsuna only smiled beatifically back.

However, as soon as they were far enough, Tsuna nearly collapsed on himself. His heart hammering from his chest: he had just stood up to some of the most powerful bodies of the world and succeeded.

"I just did that, oh god, what did I do?"

Takeshi laughed good-naturedly, "You did something right for a poor woman and for three men who were wronged by the people who should have protected them. "

"Can you take me to them?" he paused, "To the three gentlemen?"

"Of course, my prince," joked Takeshi as he completed a clumsy curtsy.

The two began their trek, stopped by bowing maids and butlers. Tsuna's head began to spin at the amount of twists and turns it took to get wherever they were headed. Soon, they took a stop outside a large wooden door, thick locks adorning it.

"Are you sure you're ready, Tsuna?"

He furrowed his brows, "Of course."

But when Takeshi unlocked the door leading to a darkened staircase, he realized maybe he wasn't. The dewy smell and stonewalls brought nauseous memories; although he could not pin point to what exactly, each step further in raised his hackles. Phantom touches feathered his open skin and Tsuna knew in that moment that it would take a long time until those ghost memories went away.

The two came to an end in front of dungeon cells. Tsuna shivered; he didn't think there was a chill in the dungeon, something else rattled at his bones.

"Ken?" he tested, "Chikusa, Mukuro?"

Seemingly materializing out of the darkness, the three men all appeared to the bars of their individual cells. Shackles bounded on all of their appendages, but they did not look worse for wear.

"My, my, my, the little princeling decided to grace us with his presence," the spiky haired man all but purred. His midnight blue hair was just like Chrome—just like the man he saw in the village with Luce.

"You must be Mukuro then."

Mukuro flipped his hair and laughed haughtily, "What of it? Come to brag?"

Tsuna stepped closer to the cell, the torch along the walls lighting his face. "No, I come to administer your punishment."

A slight whimper came from what direction he knew was Ken.

"For the next year, Ken and Chikusa shall serve as guards for the survivors of the Estraneo experiment. Mukuro, you will begin training for a trade ministry position to serve as a liaison for the village and castle. Any questions?"

"What!" spluttered the animalistic man, "We're not getting killed? Exiled? Beheaded or burned alive?"

Chikusa sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Do you always have to be such an idiot, Ken? We should be thankful with this alternative."

"Why are you sparing our lives?" The voice was venomous—Mukuro's mismatched eyes were hidden in the shadows of the dark.

"Not sparing," Tsuna decided to answer simply, "Giving you a chance you were never given."

* * *

and that completes chapter 13! The next chapter will be the last official chapter omg can you believe it :O chapter 15 will be an epilogue/extras + a long author note hehe!

i replied to all the reviews from the previous chapters via PM, so thank you once again to all of you who took the time to do so!

see u all soon ;)

 **guest reviews**

Giggle123: thank you! tbh, a lot of the plot just wrote itself, despite the outline i had created (oops)


End file.
